Farewell
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Las despedidas nunca habían sido su fuerte. Lágrimas y dolor era lo que cada adiós deparaba. Pero él no lloraba, se despedía en silencio. Siempre había sido juzgado entonces."No tiene sentimientos", decían. No podían estar más equivocados. Porque esta vez, fue la despedida más amarga a la que se haya enfrentado. [COMPLETA]
1. Presentimiento

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

Capítulo 1. _**Presentimiento**_

* * *

Un horrible presentimiento se adueñó de Levi, aunque no lo demostró. Esa sensación incómoda de que algo malo está pasando, o que va a suceder, que te deja un mal sabor de boca, que te hace sentir intranquilo. Y odiaba sentirse así, que sus instintos ganados en tantas luchas se activaran de repente, posándose en el estómago como una fría mano de hierro.

Cualquiera que hubiera sabido de su estado mental en aquel momento, pensaría que exageraba, que estaba siendo pesimista. El titán femenino de cierto modo había sido derrotado, el bosque estaba tranquilo y se había dado la orden de retirada. Pero ese era problema, la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar era demasiado real, al punto de resultar perturbadora.

Levi decidió regresar con su equipo entonces, el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, o como la gente comúnmente los llamaba "Unidad Levi". Él y su equipo se habían separado minutos atrás, luego de capturar al extraño titán. Con la esperanza de lograr saber quién se ocultaba en la nuca del gigante, y proteger a Eren a la vez, Levi les ordenó a sus subordinados que se alejaran de allí, y llevaran a Eren a un lugar seguro.

Pero mientras la Unidad Levi se alejaba del bosque junto a Eren, el titán femenino hizo una jugada inesperada. Mediante un grito bestial convocó a los titanes que se habían apostado en la entrada del bosque, y de alguna manera les ordenó que devoraran su cuerpo y así dejar a Erwin y su grupo sin oportunidad de encontrar evidencia. Los soldados presentes entablaron entonces un pequeño combate contra los titanes, intentando "proteger" al titán femenino. Pero eran demasiados titanes para el reducido grupo, por lo que Erwin ordenó la retirada. Pronto el cuerpo de aquella gigante comenzó a desvanecerse en vapor, al punto que nubló toda visibilidad que permitiera ver quien se ocultaba en su nuca. Al cabo de un buen rato, los titanes terminaron su trabajo y no quedó nada de aquel monumental cuerpo.

La misión había fallado. Tantos sacrificios que se habían hecho a lo largo de la precipitada huida, y no habían obtenido nada. Regresarían con las manos vacías, y con el dolor de saber que los que regresarían a las murallas, nuevamente, serían menos que los que habían salido.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Lo único que quedaba, era reorganizar la formación, atender a los heridos… y registrar las muertes y recoger los cuerpos dispersados por todo el lugar.

Ya preparándose para marcharse en búsqueda del escuadrón que lideraba, Levi fue detenido por Erwin. El mayor le ordenó reabastecerse de gas y cuchillas primero. Levi vaciló un momento, ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien no había abandonado su mente. Sentía la urgencia de reunirse con ellos y saber qué había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. No necesitaba más gas para moverse, pensaba. No había más titanes en el interior del bosque por lo que no era necesario buscar nuevas cuchillas. Y cuando lo pensó, ese fatal sentimiento y esa sensación en el estómago aumentaron. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía reunirse con ellos. Después de todo eran un equipo, y los equipos necesitan a su líder, necesitan su guía. Necesitan estar juntos, trabajar solos no es una opción. Pero Erwin insistió, y, sin dar ninguna explicación, le dio la orden.

" _Entendido. Confiaré en tus decisiones esta vez_ ", le dijo Levi en respuesta. No estaba nada de acuerdo con aquello, pero decidió hacer lo que se le había mandado. Después de todo no era alguien que desobedeciera a sus superiores, y Erwin estaba por encima de su rango.

Saltando desde el árbol donde se había refugiado, Levi desapareció en la espesura del bosque para reabastecerse. Y, mientras lo hacía, la orden de retirada fue dada para todos usando las bengalas azules.

El ambiente de tranquilidad se había alterado un poco. Alejándose de la entrada del bosque los soldados que iban llegando al punto de reunión se sentían todo menos tranquilos. Podían ver titanes a lo lejos, y luego del terrible escenario que muchos habían presenciado se sentían demasiado asustados como para siquiera pensar en luchar contra ellos. Y de hecho, muchos no querían hacerlo. No querían pelear, estaban aterrados. Solo querían volver a casa, y olvidarse del horror vivido. Los nervios carcomían a más de uno, que, desesperados, apenas podían soportar la lenta tortura al esperar a camaradas que parecían no llegar. Algunos llegaron un poco después al sitio de reunión, y otros jamás lo hicieron.

La sensación de que algo no andaba bien no abandonó a Levi, de hecho, podía sentirla con más intensidad. Tal vez sería parte de su instinto como soldado, tras tantos años sirviendo en la Legión y viendo como la paz podía hacerse añicos de un momento a otro. Apresuró sus movimientos, llegando rápidamente a donde estaban los suministros.

Pero aquella aparente paz se hizo añicos cuando un relámpago cayó del cielo, iluminándolo brevemente del color del fuego. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: o bien el titán femenino había hecho aparición, o Eren se había transformado. Levi recargó rápidamente sus tanques de gas y tomó nuevas cuchillas, y dando la media vuelta se apresuró en dirigirse hacia donde cayó el rayo. Los segundos se le hicieron largos a medida que avanzaba, y cuando un segundo relámpago se hizo sentir, su inquietud aumentó. Aquel fenómeno vino acompañado de un grito desgarrador, profundo y cargado de significado. Parecía combinar la carga sentimental de uno humano, y el aullido de una bestia, y Levi no dudó en atribuirlo a Eren. La tierra comenzó a temblar, como sacudida por la intensa pelea de dos gigantes, y Levi supo entonces que algo había pasado.

* * *

Levi llevaba varios años integrando la Legión de Reconocimiento. Años de luchas, sangre, sacrificios y lágrimas. Había presenciado muchas veces como otros soldados eran devorados por titanes. Como, una y otra vez, al salir de las murallas, aquellos monstruosos seres llevaban la muerte como parcas. Unas veces de forma tan súbita que indudablemente las víctimas ni se darían cuenta del momento decisivo en que partieron de este mundo. Otras veces, no eran tan afortunados. Tales fatales ocasiones eran casi como ver a un niño de cinco años arrancándole las alas a un insecto. Se suponía que años y años de presenciar tales escenas una y otra vez lo habían preparado. Que la muerte de los compañeros de batalla no le afectaría, en el sentido que aunque lamentaría sus pérdidas, éstas no le causarían ningún tipo de shock, no lo paralizarían, no cambiaría nada en él. La muerte es la muerte y punto. Nada puede revertirla. Ya lo sabía.

Pero, esta vez, ni los años de experiencia, ni las decenas de pérdidas que había presenciado, ni aun su vida pasada, le habían preparado para lo que vería.

Porque cuando Levi se acercó al punto donde se habían refugiado sus subordinados, su vida cambió, y, algo que pensó irremediablemente dormido en su corazón, despertó.

La reunión nunca se dio. Al menos no como la esperaba. En lugar de ello, lo que obtuvo, fue una amarga reunión sin palabras.

* * *

 _Esta historia nació hace casi dos años, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de terminarla. Hasta ahora. Escribía para mi fic "la bailarina en el póster" cuando consideré retomarla, así que, aquí estamos._

 _Farewell es una palabra inglesa que si bien se puede traducir como "adiós", su significado va mucho más allá de ello. No es el adiós que le dices a alguien cuando te estás despidiendo, como "adiós, nos vemos"; sino que es más bien un último adiós._

 _Aclarado esto, de antemano les agradezco por leer, comentar y seguir._

 _Por cierto, en la historia que mencioné arriba pueden encontrar ciertos paralelismos con esta historia, a partir del capítulo 15 hasta el 17._

—Fanfiction, 28 de septiembre de 2015.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	2. Maldición

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

2\. _**Maldición**_

 _«Tal vez te has convertido en una maldición para aquellos que te rodean._

 _Tú no mueres. Todos a tu alrededor lo hacen en cambio.»_

—Laini Taylor, Sueños de Dioses y Monstruos.

* * *

El verde pasaba frente a sus ojos con velocidad. Árboles por doquier se alzaban majestuosamente hasta que sus copas oliva se perdían de vista, y césped del mismo color iban quedándose atrás, iban extendiéndose a lo lejos, delante, a los lados de él. Siguiendo la dirección del sonido de aquel grito bestial, Levi poco a poco se acercaba más a la dolorosa respuesta y confirmación que le esperaba.

El paisaje de verde y marrón cambió de repente. En un vistazo fugaz, notó que unos metros a su izquierda, un amplio rastro de sangre conducía hasta un punto donde un charco reunía su punto final… y a la vez el origen. Gunter Schültz, uno de los miembros de su escuadrón, colgaba sin vida desde un árbol con su equipo de maniobras. La causa de muerte, como pudo notar, había sido una herida fatal en la nuca. Un destello de ira nació en su interior. Le habían arrebatado la vida a aquel soldado como si se tratara de un maldito titán.

Levi no dijo nada. Sus presentimientos resultaron ser ciertos. Pasó justo a su lado, y en silencio se despidió. Siguió avanzando, pero sin la prisa con la que una pequeña llama de esperanza podía empujarle. Quizás hubiera podido pensar que si se apresuraba aun podía luchar junto a un equipo que se encontraba en problemas. Pero bien sabía que no sería de esa manera. Por más difícil y duro que fue para Eren, él había tomado la decisión de confiar en su equipo, por ello, Levi sabía que éste no tomaría la decisión de luchar por su cuenta. A menos que… a menos que algo tan drástico y fatal hubiera ocurrido como para que se transformara en titán. Solo una idea se le podía ocurrir como respuesta, solo una cosa podría haber sido el detonante para que Eren no lo soportara más y peleara. Desde que escuchó aquel grito desgarrador del joven soldado al transformarse en titán, Levi supo que era demasiado tarde. Nunca volvería a luchar junto su escuadrón de nuevo.

El cuerpo sin vida de su camarada quedó atrás, y Levi siguió avanzando por los aires abriéndose paso entre los árboles. El siseo del gas era lo único que podía escucharse en aquellos momentos, ya ni siquiera el eco de los gritos de angustia e ira de Eren permanecían flotando en el aire. Era una tranquilidad similar a la de rato atrás, pero esta era una tranquilidad falsa. Insultantemente falsa, perturbadora y cruel, como la de los depredadores cuando acechan a su presa. Un silencio maligno que se destruye con la emboscada y el ataque del que las presas no tienen ni una pequeña oportunidad de escapar.

El verde cambió, súbitamente. A lo lejos, de nuevo el rojo fatal acaparaba su visión. El punto final se alzaba frente a él. El punto de la reunión sin palabras para el que ninguna de sus anteriores batallas y experiencias lo había preparado.

Evidencias de peleas podían notarse. En los árboles cercanos notaba las grietas producidas por los ganchos del equipo de maniobras. Rotas cuchillas que habían sido descartadas yacían en el suelo, reflejando un brillo fantasmal a la luz del sol. Otras, intactas, también parecían haber caído desde lo alto. No brillaban tanto como deberían a la luz del mediodía. Había sangre en ellas, y no se estaba evaporando como sucedía al herir a un titán. Partes aisladas que deberían estar ensambladas del equipo de maniobras estaban repartidas en una gran área del suelo. Señales de daños irreparables saltaban a la vista, abolladuras, cortes irregulares como si las correas de la cintura hubieran sido arrancadas con alguna especie de sierra enorme, los tanques del gas magullados y sin el precinto de seguridad que mantenía el gas adentro.

Sin duda alguna, una pelea había sido librada allí. Una pelea que pareció haber terminado abruptamente.

Y de hecho, fue así.

Siguiendo el rastro de equipos y trozos de tela repartidos en el césped, Levi encontró entonces a sus dueños.

El primero que vio fue a Eld, el líder que había designado en su ausencia. Gran parte del césped que le rodeaba se había manchado, tiñéndose de rojo. Un rojo vivo, húmedo, que indicaba que había pasado muy poco desde su muerte. Una visión como esa no habría sido algo que una persona normal pudiera manejar tan fácilmente. La mayoría caería horrorizada de rodillas, y tendría otra serie de reacciones que no vale la pena mencionar.

Levi no. Ya había visto cosas así antes. Pero esta vez, le afectó de un modo más personal, más allá del nivel físico. Parecía que aquel luchador había sido devorado a medias por un titán. Pero al llevar la vista un poco más lejos de allí, supo que ningún titán lo había devorado de esa forma. Con el pesar reflejándose profundamente en su mirada, Levi siguió avanzando sin detenerse.

Su siguiente hallazgo comenzó a provocar que su corazón se acelerara. Había encontrado a Gunter, luego a Eld, y ahora había encontrado a Oluo. Oluo Bossard, uno de los miembros de mayor edad, pero con la fuerza y voluntad de un alma joven que quiere luchar. Como si solo durmiera, el hombre estaba bocabajo en el suelo, pero con una expresión cargada de profundo dolor en su rostro pálido. Parecía la expresión de impotencia, dolor e ira de alguien que ha fallado en el deber por el que ha luchado con tanta desesperación. De alguien que no puede perdonarse a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de horrores había visto antes de morir como para que su rostro mostrara tales señales de tribulación? Sus ojos aun abiertos casi parecían dar la respuesta.

Levi continuó moviéndose, sin detenerse ni un momento. No necesitaba ver nada más, las respuestas eran claras. También él había muerto luchando.

Sólo faltaba una persona. Una persona, que no sabía en qué estado encontraría. Tenía una referencia al ver al resto de sus camaradas, pero aun así no podía, ni quería pensar en cómo podría encontrarla a ella. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido hacerse una idea, y quizás así el shock no sería tan fuerte. Pero ninguna preparación mental serviría. Lo sabía de antemano.

La visión final apareció al llevar la vista al suelo. Mientras pasaba por uno de los árboles, notó un pequeño cuerpo apoyado en su tronco. En ese momento, su corazón se detuvo como si se congelara.

 _Sus_ ojos fue lo primero que los suyos encontraron. Estaban abiertos todavía, una mirada que no veía nada, porque no quedaba nada de su dueña. Su brillo se había apagado, se había enfriado, aunque el color que enseñaban una vez había sido cálido y radiante.

Petra Ral, la única mujer que integraba su escuadrón, una valiente joven que tenía uno de los records más altos en muertes de titanes. Quizás el más alto entre los soldados regulares. Era determinada, leal y fuerte, pero también amable, gentil y cariñosa. Una rara combinación de carácter que pocas veces se veía. Sin duda, todos en el escuadrón se habían encariñado con ella, incluso Eren, que apenas la acababa de conocer.

Levi hizo algo que no había hecho las tres veces anteriores. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no podía irse así sin más. Era como si propio cuerpo insistiera de parar por un momento. Detuvo su avance, y bajó un par de metros al suelo pero sin posar sus pies en éste.

Una mezcla de sentimientos colisionó en su corazón, comenzando a quebrarlo. Dolor, ira, amargura, más dolor. ¿Eso es a lo que se nombra como "un corazón que se rompe"?

La contempló unos momentos. También las espadas yacían a sus costados, caídas de sus manos sin vida. Ella también había luchado hasta el final, o al menos eso parecía. Su rostro se había manchado de sangre, y el viento corría suavemente, jugando con su cabello.

Levi cerró sus ojos un instante. Nunca más la vería con vida, entrenando, luchando por la causa que los unía. Levi no lloró. Pero casi deseó poder hacerlo. O tal vez lloraba en su interior, y el shock había sido tal que no se daba cuenta de ello. Sí, todo aquello le había sido devastador. Su mirada lo reflejaba. En aquellos ojos duros y grises, en una mirada mortificada se asomaba el dolor de su alma. Al igual que el sentimiento de impotencia, la culpa y la angustia.

" _Les he fallado. No merezco su perdón, pero prometo que los vengaré, a cada uno de ustedes. Sus voluntades me acompañarán siempre, cada día, en cada lucha, cada vez que vea las Alas de nuestros uniformes. Sus sacrificios no serán en vano_."

Las palabras no salieron jamás de sus labios. Recordó cómo, tan poco tiempo atrás, le había transmitido palabras similares, tan sinceras como estas, a un soldado que estaba entrando en las moradas de la muerte. Recordaba la expresión de paz de aquel hombre, ya durmiendo para siempre. Porque él sabía que su vida no sería malgastada, y que su voluntad de luchar sería tomada en la espalda del soldado en quien la humanidad había puesto sus esperanzas. Recordó entonces también que ella había estado con él en aquel momento. Que ella lo había escuchado, que ella había derramado lágrimas de tristeza ante su compañero caído. Que ella le había asegurado convencida, que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

Pero ahora lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, las palabras que debía transmitir, jamás llegarían a sus destinatarios. Eld, Gunter, Oluo, Petra, nunca escucharían las palabras de ánimo de su líder, dándoles la paz y la valentía para entrar en la noche.

Porque ya habían entrado en ella.

Porque nunca las podrían escuchar, por más que las repitiera, por más que las gritara.

Porque era demasiado tarde.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 30 de octubre del 2015.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	3. Revancha

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

3\. _**Revancha**_

* * *

Qué pasó exactamente después de encontrar a la última víctima de aquella masacre, Levi no podía recordarlo. Fue como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, como si automáticamente su cerebro se hubiera estado borrando mientras esos momentos transcurrían. Simplemente, de un momento a otro, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, cayó en cuenta que se estaba moviendo. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera ido de aquel desolado lugar por sí solo.

Y tal vez así era. Como cuando automáticamente y sin poder controlarlo la adrenalina se dispara en un momento de crisis, y sin saber cómo, hacemos cosas increíbles que normalmente no podríamos realizar. Tal vez, su mente y su corazón, incapaces de seguir presenciando aquel horror, habían provocado que ascendiera de nuevo y se marchara.

Incluso por un momento se preguntó si de alguna manera había estado dormitando mientas avanzaba y lo que había visto había sido un sueño. Y de hecho, por un momento aquello se sintió irreal, como si de verdad solo fuera producto de su mente. ¿Por qué motivo serían ellos vencidos tan fácilmente? ¡Ellos eran la élite de la élite, él mismo los había escogido! ¡No era un mero grupo de cadetes que era derrotado con facilidad!

Pero la realidad le golpeó de nuevo como un mazo. No, no había sido un sueño. Su equipo había sido aniquilado. No podía culparlos, ellos eran humanos después de todo. No eran invencibles. Comenzó a lamentarlo. No, no eran invencibles… Pero no los culpaba, de hecho se culpaba él. Por no haber llegado a tiempo.

El hubiera no existe, se recordó. Recordó sus propias palabras sobre las decisiones. Y trató de luchar con los sentimientos de culpa, con el arrepentimiento, normales después de todo.

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Se preguntó para distraerse. No recordaba qué dirección había tomado cuando se alejó de aquel árbol manchado de carmesí. Bajó la mirada automáticamente al recordar aquel árbol que más que una bendición de la naturaleza y un símbolo de vida, se había convertido en un cómplice y un arma asesina. Notó entonces por qué se deslizaba en esa dirección con su equipo de maniobras.

En el suelo había pisadas. Pisadas monumentales, secuelas de césped pisoteado delineando el contorno de las plantas de los pies de aquel inclemente titán. Las pisadas se veían cercanas entre sí. Si aquel titán estaba corriendo, llevaba una baja velocidad. ¿Se estaría quedando sin fuerzas? Si así era, Levi no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de vencerle.

Pronto avistó al titán femenino. Estaba a una distancia algo lejana, pero llegaría con rapidez allí. No se movía, pudo notar. ¿Qué había pasado? Tuvo la respuesta cuando la vio levantarse, lista para seguir huyendo. Alguien luchaba con ella.

Se trataba de uno de los soldados nuevos en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y, por lo que veía, estaba a punto de seguir al titán femenino y luchar contra ella. Levi no lo permitió, era peligroso. Podría terminar muerto, como su escuadrón.

Mikasa le reclamó a Levi por haberla detenido. Ni siquiera le importó que se tratara de un superior, y ya de por sí lo que sentía por él era bastante cercano a la aversión. Levi le había dado una golpiza a Eren no mucho tiempo atrás, y ese día ella había jurado que lo haría pagar por ello.

Levi le indicó que retrocediera. Seguirían al titán femenino, pero desde una distancia prudente. Mikasa obedeció, y le explicó a Levi lo que había sucedido. Que Eren había sido derrotado, y que su oponente se lo había tragado entero. También le explicó su teoría de que él siguiera con vida, y que se encontraba alojado en la boca del titán femenino. Levi fue menos optimista. Pensaba que tal vez el titán quería devorarlo. Y eso le molestaba. Después de tanto esfuerzo, después de tanto luchar, después de semejante sacrificio, ¿había muerto su escuadrón en vano?

Mikasa, totalmente convencida, le aseguró que Eren seguía con vida. Porque así quería creerlo, ella no podía imaginar perder lo último que le quedaba. Eren era todo lo que tenía, a Eren le debía la vida. Ella se había jurado a sí misma protegerlo siempre, nunca le daría la espalda, nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara. No podía imaginar su vida sin Eren; perderlo, sería como morir en vida. Por eso quería convencerse, quería creer, que él seguía vivo.

Y así lo aseguró, con un tinte amenazador en su voz.

Levi, como siempre, no se dejó llevar por las palabras de los demás, y en este caso de Mikasa, quien quería recuperar a Eren desesperadamente. Reflexionó un momento en ello, y le dejó en claro a la chica que esperaba también que Eren siguiera con vida, pero que tenían que ser realistas y aceptar que también podría estar muerto.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. En definitiva, aquel soldado no le agradaba. Claramente le estaba llevando la contraria. Lo culpó directamente de lo ocurrido, alegando que si hubiera protegido a Eren, éste no hubiera sido secuestrado por un gigante casi invencible.

Levi calló por un momento. En su interior destelló por un momento la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablarle así? Ella no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo. Ella no sabía nada. Ella no había estado presente cuando todo su escuadrón había luchado y finalmente había sido masacrado para darle tiempo a Eren de huir y protegerse. Eren fue quien decidió luchar, y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo había acabado siendo cuasi devorado por el titán femenino.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Levi en un corto instante. Pero entonces, al ver la determinación de Mikasa y ningún tipo de remordimiento por la osadía de haberle hablado así luego de todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Comprendió entonces por qué esa gran determinación de la chica en salvar a Eren, por qué insistía tanto en que Eren seguía vivo. Esa soldado con quien ahora perseguía al titán femenino, se trataba de aquella chica que había estado en el juicio de Eren y quien según los reportes, había estado a su lado desde que perdió a sus padres. "La amiga de infancia de Eren", fueron las palabras con las que resumió aquello.

Levi pensó entonces en una forma de terminar con aquello sin ponerse en riesgos. El plan propuesto era simple: rescatar a Eren y huir de inmediato. Mikasa aceptó la propuesta, no sin replicar antes. Quería matar a aquel titán. Sabía bien que había matado a sus compañeros, debía pagar por ello, por atacar a Eren, por secuestrarlo con propósitos desconocidos. Pero al final obedeció, y tras instrucciones de Levi, se posicionó al frente para llamar la atención del enemigo.

Levi por su parte se dedicó a atacar. Podían verse las llamas de la ira refulgiendo como halos de fuego en sus ojos grises. El titán femenino lo miró de reojo. Vio esa mirada ardiente determinada a acabar con ella, vio la venganza pura reflejada en ellos, y por un momento sintió temor.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso. Pero solo un poco, ya estaba muy cansada, era la segunda vez que tomaba la forma de titán por ese día, había tenido que regenerarse luego de los ataques propinados por la Unidad Levi y más tarde Eren; no podría soportar mucho. Levi se preparó para atacar, desenfundando las cuchillas.

Ella intentó tomarlo por sorpresa con un ataque inesperado. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente, y llevó el puño al frente con la intención de derribarlo y matarle. Pero la sorprendida fue ella. De cierta manera, había caído en su propia trampa. Con velocidad increíble, como si hubiera planeada que así pasaran las cosas, Levi avanzó en su gigantesco brazo, girando rápidamente, y cortándolo con agilidad digna de admiración.

Por un momento sólo se vio el destello de las espadas en un círculo girando alrededor del brazo. Era casi imposible de seguir con la vista. El brillo de ira y venganza en los ojos de Levi fue lo último que aquel titán vio antes de que éste enterrara con fuerza las espadas en sus ojos cegándola por completo.

Sin esperar a que las cuchillas terminaran de partirse, Levi saltó hacia atrás y desenfundó unas nuevas, haciendo que el rápido movimiento al ensartarlas en las empuñaduras las hiciera brillar a la luz del sol por un momento. Levi atacó de nuevo, con la misma velocidad que antes, o quizás más rápido. De un momento a otro, estaba cortando el torso y al siguiente había cortado las piernas; y como si no fuera suficiente, le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza que la terminó derrumbando estruendosamente. Levi siguió atacando, cortando ligamentos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. No tendría ningún tipo de consideración, le haría tanto daño como pudiera, la haría pagar por todas las personas que arrojó a las puertas de la muerte ese día. Por Iván, por Ness, por Siz, por Eld, por Gunter, por Oluo, por Petra, por todos esos soldados cuyos nombres desconocía pero que se habían sacrificado intentando detenerla.

Sus ataques comenzaron a dar mejores resultados. Pronto los brazos del titán, incapaces de sostenerse, comenzaron a caer. Incluso la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando expuesto el cuello.

Mikasa vio en ello la oportunidad que necesitaba. Podría ser el momento decisivo, podría matarla y lograr saciar sus deseos de venganza. Estaba decidida, lo haría. Al diablo la promesa de sólo tomar a Eren y huir. Era probablemente la última oportunidad de lograr su cometido.

Pero Mikasa estaba cometiendo un gran error. Levi lo vio venir. Vio como aquella gigante aun a punto de desfallecer levantaba su brazo para aplastarla contra el árbol. Levi sacó a Mikasa del camino y aterrizó de golpe en la mano del titán femenino. De inmediato un profundo dolor lo recorrió como una potente corriente eléctrica desde su pie hasta su cabeza, dándole una leve jaqueca que tardaría un rato en irse. Su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportar el impacto inicial. Se había lesionado la pierna.

Aquello supondría un problema a la hora de manejar el equipo de maniobras. Pero Levi no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, y saltó hacia arriba de inmediato. Aun en el aire, giró con aquella gracia y rapidez de nuevo, y seccionó de un solo corte la boca del enemigo. Automáticamente los músculos y ligamentos cedieron, haciendo que la boca cayera grotescamente. Levi sacó a Eren de inmediato, y comenzó a alejarse.

Mikasa por su parte aterrizó en un árbol. Por un momento la determinación de acabar con el titán femenino seguía presente, pero al ver que Eren estaba a salvo, pareció olvidarlo por un momento, incluso la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Pero Levi debía asegurarse de que la muchacha no fuera a cometer alguna estupidez de nuevo. Aunque habían derrotado al enemigo y éste parecía ya estar al límite de sus fuerzas, no se podían confiar. Lo más prudente era salir de allí, antes de que se regenerara y les causara más problemas. Además, Levi ya no podía luchar por los momentos.

Levi no esperó una respuesta de parte de ella. Puso en marcha su equipo, y avanzó en dirección a la salida. Era prioritario salir con vida de allí y procurar que Eren se mantuviera a salvo. O todos los sacrificios hechos aquella fatídica mañana serían en vano.

Mikasa tomó la decisión correcta. Dejó de lado sus deseos de vengarse, y escogió proteger a Eren. Siguió a Levi, siempre observando de cerca a Eren, y no habló en el resto del camino. Pero en el fondo, a pesar de su aversión inicial hacia el soldado mayor, estaba agradecida de que él hubiera salvado a Eren.

* * *

 _Aclaro que bajo ningún concepto estoy alentando un rikasa ni mucho menos un riren._

—Fanfiction, 16 de noviembre de 2015.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	4. Intermedio para el caos

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

4\. _**Intermedio para el caos**_

* * *

Ya lejos del bosque, en un amplio territorio libre de árboles y edificios altos, los sobrevivientes de aquella misión se encontraban reunidos. Erwin mandó a lanzar una de aquellas bengalas de humo verde, para indicarles a los posibles soldados que se encontraban con vida donde era el punto de reunión.

El ambiente era caótico. Soldados corrían de aquí para allá, preguntándoles desesperados a otros soldados si habían visto a sus compañeros desaparecidos. Las respuestas no eran alentadoras. Unas trágicas, al indicar que la persona por la que preguntaban había muerto, otras desesperanzadoras cuando los interrogados decían no saber nada.

Lágrimas se derramaron en silencio. Algunos cayeron de rodillas al suelo al saber las noticias de sus amigos fallecidos. Otros pocos se mostraban un poco más tranquilos, ya sabiendo de antemano que no verían a sus compañeros nunca más. Habían sido testigos del prematuro alzar de sus vuelos.

Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Moblit y Hange observaron la escena en silencio, también sintiendo como la pena se apoderaba de ellos. Nunca se acostumbrarían a esto. Hange dejó salir un suspiro amargo, conmovida por lo que presenciaba. Desde su posición, podía ver claramente y contar los soldados que habían sobrevivido. La misión había fracasado, y ni siquiera la estrategia tan bien planeada de Erwin había servido para reducir las bajas.

Erwin dio un paso al frente, dejando a Hange y al resto atrás. No parecía que más gente llegaría a reunirse con ellos. Ni siquiera Levi, a quien no veía desde que le ordenó reabastecerse de gas, minutos atrás. Tampoco había visto a su escuadrón, ni a Eren. Pero Erwin confiaba en que llegarían pronto, algo en su interior, una corazonada se lo decía. Pero no podía esperar más tiempo y esperar que más gente llegara, era el momento de hablar. Él era el líder principal, era la persona a quien los soldados necesitaban escuchar.

No fue necesaria que la orden de guardar silencio fuera dada. En cuanto vieron que Erwin se ponía de pie sobre una roca, todos prestaron atención. Se hizo el silencio, un silencio triste.

—No nos encontramos en las mejores circunstancias —comenzó Erwin—. Como sabrán, la misión ha fracasado. Debemos volver a las murallas cuanto antes, y evitar más pérdidas. Muchos valientes soldados han caído hoy. Sé que están desanimados, y que muchos están sufriendo por ello. Mis palabras nunca serán suficientes para honrar las memorias de aquellos que valientemente pelearon hasta el fin. Pero mantener sus voluntades presentes será el mejor tributo que podamos darles. Ellos cumplieron su promesa de ofrecer su corazón a la humanidad.

Erwin calló por un instante, y los pequeños hipidos de algunos se escucharon por lo bajo. Algunos sentían ganas de culpar a Erwin, otros solo podían culparse a sí mismos. Pero, cuando Erwin mencionó lo de "entregar el corazón a la humanidad", aquella frase caló hondo en el corazón de todos. Fue la decisión personal de cada quien el unirse a la Legión. No había líder a quien culpar, cada quien sabía los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba al escoger servir a la humanidad. Pero aun así a algunos les costaría perdonarse a sí mismos.

—Honremos sus memorias —continuó Erwin—, no dejándonos intimidar por el miedo. Debemos avanzar —un corto silencio se hizo de nuevo—. Por ahora lo que vamos a hacer es reunirnos según los grupos que teníamos en la formación inicial. Los líderes que estén presentes por favor alcen la mano. Reportarán sus nombres y los de los compañeros que vieron fallecer, así como los de los desaparecidos. Los líderes ya saben qué hacer para diferenciarlos unos a otros en las listas. Atenderemos a los que estén más heridos, y recargaremos nuestros equipos. Les daremos comida y agua a nuestros caballos. Designaré un grupo pequeño que vigile que no se acerquen titanes. Cuando terminen con todo, designaré un grupo para buscar los cuerpos de los soldados que cayeron en combate. Eso es todo, comiencen de inmediato.

Erwin se retiró, para guiar a aquellos soldados que habían perdido a sus líderes. Las órdenes del comandante comenzaron a obedecerse, rompiendo con la tranquilidad que hasta hacía pocos momentos había.

Los más heridos estaban siendo atendidos por sus propios compañeros. Otros se encargaron de repartir los suministros, como agua y un poco de comida. Pero nadie quiso comer, los únicos en probar bocado fueron los caballos. Otro grupo, liderado por Nanaba, se encargó del reabastecimiento de cuchillas y gas. Tres soldados tomaron el lugar de centinelas. Y nombres en las listas comenzaron a marcarse con una línea tan negra como la oscuridad que ahora envolvía el mundo de sus dueños.

* * *

—¡Soldados a la vista! —exclamó de improvisto uno de los vigilantes, llamando la atención de todos.

Y, por un momento, la esperanza llenó el corazón de algunos.

"Soldados a la vista", eso podía significar que todavía había sobrevivientes, que aquellos desaparecidos seguían a salvo.

—Vienen a caballo… Creo que se trata de… parece ser el cabo Levi… y viene con dos soldados más. Uno parece estar muerto, o inconsciente…

Erwin avanzó hasta donde estaban los centinelas, y tomando los binoculares del que hizo el avistamiento, confirmó que el joven tenía razón. Efectivamente, se trataba de Levi, y como Erwin pudo ver, traía consigo a Eren y otro soldado más que no podía definir bien de quien se trataba.

Erwin sintió alivio, habían logrado salvar a Eren. El fracaso de la misión no era tan terrible después de todo. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar que el soldado que acompañaba a Levi no se parecía a ningún miembro de su escuadrón. Era muy menudo para ser Eld, Oluo o Gunter. Y más alta para ser Petra, de quien sus compañeros solían bromear un poco respecto a su corta altura que ni siquiera superaba a la de Levi. Y, cuando él llegó al punto de reunión, e Erwin vio aquella muda expresión amarga en su rostro, supo la respuesta.

Levi nunca pudo reunirse de nuevo con su equipo.

* * *

En el camino de regreso, Mikasa y Levi habían encontrado sus respectivos caballos. Mikasa llevó a un todavía inconsciente Eren consigo, cosa a la que Levi cedió sin miramientos. Odiaba ensuciarse, y literalmente Eren estaba cubierto de baba de titán.

Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, Jean y Armin se acercaron a Mikasa. Grande fue el alivio al verla a salvo, al igual que ver que Eren seguía vivo, incluso Jean, quien no tenía una buena relación con su compañero. Entre los tres condujeron a Eren hasta una carreta para atenderlo. Mikasa, bajo instrucciones de Jean y Armin, se reunió con Nanaba para presentar su informe. La joven estaría largo rato hablando con ella, pues tendría que explicar por qué abandonó a su grupo repentinamente, qué había estado haciendo, y porqué Eren parecía haber sido lamido por un titán.

En cuanto a Levi, llevó a su caballo hasta donde los demás estaban siendo alimentados. Luego se reuniría con Erwin, él también tenía mucho qué explicar. Erwin le siguió. Y, cuando se encontraron solos, sin preguntar qué había pasado con Eld, Oluo, Gunter y Petra, se disculpó. Ya lo sabía, no era necesario hacerle decir a Levi las dos palabras que juntas forman la frase más odiada y difícil de pronunciar: "están muertos".

—Lamento lo de tu escuadrón.

Levi permaneció en silencio.

Erwin notó como sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Eren?

—Estará bien. Solo necesita una noche de sueño y tomar un largo baño. Está todo lleno de saliva de esa maldita, qué asco —acompañó sus primeras palabras con una mueca que denotaba más odio que asco.

—¿Pelearon entonces con el titán femenino?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—La dejamos atrás, solo estábamos la amiga de Eren y yo. Era demasiado peligroso intentar matarla, si ni siquiera Eld y…

Levi se detuvo.

Erwin actuó de prisa.

—Ya veo. Entonces huyó.

—Probablemente.

—Tendré que avisarle a los demás. Es posible que ya se haya infiltrado entre nuestras filas.

Erwin dejó a solo Levi, y se fue a avisarle a Mike, Nanaba y Hange.

—Presten atención, el traidor podría estar entre nosotros —le susurró Erwin a los líderes.

Los tres asintieron en respuesta. Erwin estaba por seguir su camino en dirección al resto del liderato, pero Hange lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, y un poco preocupado le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Perdimos al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Hange pestañeó, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír. Pero era la verdad, y ahora todas las piezas encajaban. El grito que escucharon cuando salían del bosque, por qué no habían visto a aquellos soldados en largo rato, por qué Levi había regresado solo. La mujer suspiró con tristeza, y bajó la cabeza. Ella también les había tomado aprecio a aquel grupo. Tomó entonces la tablilla donde figuraban los nombres del grupo central de retaguardia, y con amargura pasó una delgada "x" negra junto a aquellos cuatro nombres.

—Siento lo que pasó —se disculpó Hange al ver a Levi.

—No repitas las palabras de Erwin, cuatro ojos.

Hange decidió ignorar aquello, como hacía siempre que Levi la insultaba. No era el momento para responder como solía hacerlo en esas situaciones. Erwin llegó en ese momento, pero también ignoró aquello, y en lugar de ello, le explicó brevemente a Levi lo que harían, para lo cual no faltaba mucho, pues ya casi todos se habían reabastecido de gas y espadas.

Nanaba y Mike se les unieron segundos después. También les sorprendió verlo solo, pero ante una sutil mirada de advertencia de Erwin, no hicieron ningún comentario, sino que le entregaron al susodicho los breves informes que recogieron de los soldados. Ahora solo quedaba designar quienes irían por los cuerpos, de acuerdo a las zonas donde los sobrevivientes dijeron haber visto morir a sus compañeros.

Erwin le dio un rápido vistazo a las hojas, y suspiró brevemente. Nada de lo que allí decía era alentador. Tendrían un largo trabajo por hacer, por no hablar de a lo que y a quienes tendrían que enfrentarse cuando llegaran a las murallas.

—Tendremos que enviar algunos de los nuevos, o no tendremos suficientes soldados para hacer esto rápido —decía Nanaba.

—Que cada grupo tenga un miembro de los antiguos —manifestó Erwin—. Los agruparemos de acuerdo a la formación que tenían inicialmente, así sabrán donde buscar. Se unirán tres grupos para la búsqueda, así terminaremos más rápido y será más seguro. También necesitaremos más caballos, perdimos algunos cuando apareció el titán femenino.

—Bien, hablaré con ellos entonces —declaró Nanaba, y abandonó el grupo para llamar a quienes irían a aquella misión.

—Hange, quédate con los heridos. Mike-

Erwin se detuvo. La orden iba a ser "Mike, Levi, ustedes estarán en el quipo 1", pero se detuvo al notar algo. Levi se había lastimado la pierna.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No es nada —aseguró el soldado con un ligero gesto de fastidio.

—Será mejor que te quedes entonces —ordenó Erwin—. Buscaré alguien más que nos ayude.

Erwin casi esperaba que Levi se opusiera. Pero en lugar de ello éste solo chasqueó la lengua. En verdad estaba agotado tanto por la pelea, como por todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Solo quería que la pesadilla acabara, aunque eso parecía distar mucho de cumplirse.

—Traeré los caballos —ofreció Mike, marchándose y dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—Deja que Hange te revise, podría ser grave.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que esa loca me toque.

La sombra de una ligera sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Erwin. Levi volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Empezaba a preocuparse de la magnitud que la reciente tragedia tuvo en él lo volviera más taciturno y distante de lo que ya era.

—Si eso es todo, iré a revisar mi equipo —se despidió Levi girando sobre sus talones.

—Antes de eso —le detuvo Erwin—. ¿Dónde están ellos?

Levi detuvo su paso un momento, y, todavía de espaldas, respondió antes de continuar su camino:

—Al sur, luego del puente.

Levi reanudó sus pasos sin decir nada más.

—Prometo que los traeré de vuelta para que puedas despedirte adecuadamente de ellos— dijo Erwin solemnemente.

—Odio las despedidas —le escuchó murmurar en respuesta.

* * *

 _No es un capítulo que me agrade del todo, pero hay que avanzar. Erwin se me hace un personaje sumamente difícil de retratar, así que me disculpo si en algún momento su actuación les parece ooc._

—Fanfiction, 04 de marzo de 2016.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	5. Campanas

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

5\. **Campanas**

* * *

Tomó unos cuantos minutos más para que las órdenes dadas por Erwin se cumplieran. Un pequeño grupo de soldados se quedó vigilando el punto de reunión y preparando todo para el viaje de regreso, mientras el resto de sus compañeros fueron en búsqueda de los caídos.

Afortunadamente, ninguna bengala que denotara la aparición de más titanes fue lanzada. Y minutos después de la partida de los grupos de rescate, poco a poco los responsables fueron llegando con las carretas llenas de cuerpos.

—Es horrible… —murmuró una joven con desolación observando el primer cargamento, y se echó a llorar en el pecho de su compañero.

Los cuerpos no habían sido cubiertos en aquel momento, ya que los soldados que los recogieron se apresuraron en volver. Los que se quedaron en el punto de reunión volvieron la mirada hacia la carreta, donde unos cinco cadáveres compartían el espacio. La desolación ensombreció el rostro de todos por igual, y ante el reconocimiento, algunos dejaron caer las lágrimas.

—No hay titanes a la vista —informó uno de los recién llegados.

Acto seguido, se alejó por no ser capaz de soportar estar un momento más allí.

Dos carretas más llegaron, hasta el tope de cuerpos sin cubrir. Los bajaron al suelo, y los dejaron en fila junto a los otros a la espera de ser envueltos en las sábanas que habían traído consigo. Erwin observó a lo lejos la larga fila de legionarios muertos, todos luciendo sus insignias como si aún pudieran sentir orgullo de ellas. Erwin apartó la mirada, y con paso firme, se alejó junto a los otros líderes.

Mientras, Armin conversaba con sus compañeros. El muchacho hablaba con una sabiduría impropia para su edad, y con palabras que de una u otra forma calaron en el corazón de los que escuchaban. Mikasa le escuchaba con aire ausente, mientras observa a Eren dormir en la carreta, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría en derredor suyo. Sasha, por su parte, en un lugar más alejado de allí, daba de comer a los caballos, intentando distraer su mente del horror de la expedición.

Un grupo pequeño de soldados se encargó de cubrir los cuerpos con sábanas, ajustándolas con sogas en los tobillos y el pecho para evitar que se soltaran, pero antes retiraron las capas y las dejaron dobladas en un bulto en una de las carretas. Las entregarían después a los familiares de sus dueños, dobladas en un cuadrado perfecto que enseñara las alas de la libertad. La tarea finalizó rápidamente, y se les delegó a los hombres cargar los cuerpos en las carretas.

Solo, Levi se paró frente a una de las hileras. Aun bajo las sábanas, reconoció a quienes pertenecían los cuerpos. Se arrodilló, ahogando un gruñido de dolor por su pie lesionado, y sacó una navaja. Removió la sábana en el pecho, y cortó los bordes de la insignia que la mantenía pegada al bolsillo. Se la guardó, y volvió a dejar todo como estaba.

Nadie supo a ciencia cierta quién era aquel soldado caído o por qué Levi hizo aquello. Tal vez era un recuerdo para la familia, ya que nadie podía pensar en alguien que le importara tanto al soldado como para querer tener un recuerdo suyo.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó de allí, una mano pequeña se notó fuera de la sábana. Tenía la marca de una herida reciente. La marca de una mordida.

*.*.*

El viento azotaba con fuerza los rostros de los soldados. Hacía pocos minutos que habían partido. Iban a la mayor velocidad que podían, regresar a las murallas era prioritario. La nube de polvo que levantaban sería vista a lo lejos por los centinelas de la Tropa Garrison, justo a tiempo para que levantaran la pesada puerta y les dieran paso.

La marcha iba bien, sin ningún imprevisto, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Aquel movimiento no era normal, y sólo podía significar una cosa, una cosa terrible: titanes se acercaban.

Efectivamente, un grupo de no menos de cinco titanes venía persiguiendo a una pareja de soldados que venía huyendo de ellos en sus respectivos caballos. El terror marcaba sus rostros. Uno de ellos, llevaba el cadáver de algún compañero sobre la espalda, y el esfuerzo que hacía por no soltarlo y poder dirigir el caballo a la vez era notable.

Levi maldijo por lo bajo. Eran los mismos soldados que habían solicitado buscar el cadáver de su compañero, pero debido a lo lejos que se hallaba y al riesgo que corrían de encontrarse con titanes, Erwin les había denegado el permiso. Incluso Levi les había increpado por su deseo, diciéndoles con acritud que "la muerte es la muerte". En respuesta, uno de ellos comentó con lágrimas en los ojos que Levi no tenía corazón.

No había forma de que pudieran luchar allí. No había ni edificios altos, ni árboles donde enganchar el equipo de maniobras. Levi, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, se hallaba lesionado y no podría moverse tampoco. La única opción era huir, pero los titanes les estaban alcanzando el paso. Estaban entre la espada y la pared.

Fue Armin, quien con horror, dio una idea para salir ilesos. Una idea horrible, y que hizo estremecer de pena a los compañeros. Dejar ir los cuerpos.

No, no podía ser una opción. Sentían que era ése su deber, llevar a los caídos para darles una despedida digna, para que sus seres queridos pudieran darle el último adiós. Dejarlos ir… era como terminar de aceptar sus muertes, dejarlos atrás y nunca más verlos.

—No hay opción —cortó Levi ante el pequeño debate que se había formado—. Son solo cuerpos —dijo con dureza, y en su interior apretó los dientes—. La muerte es la muerte.

Los soldados que iban en las carretas se miraron con horror. Y con la pena reflejada en sus ojos, comenzaron a dejar caer los cadáveres. El imprudente soldado hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo que llevaba a cuestas.

Uno a uno, los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, y rodaron alejándose más y más. Pero a los titanes no les interesaba. Simplemente, los pisaron como si fuera sólo pasto, y siguieron corriendo en dirección a los vivos.

Renuentemente, los legionarios dejaron ir más cuerpos. Uno de los tantos cuerpos arrojados se vio notablemente más pequeño que los demás. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un momento. La sábana resbaló, revelando el perfil de Petra Ral. Sangre aún se veía en las comisuras de su boca y nariz, y sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados para siempre. Levi no pudo evitar mirar cómo caía al suelo, rodando más y más lejos, con una mirada desolada en sus ojos grises.

Ya más desocupados, pudieron alejarse un poco más. Sin embargo, en medio de la huida y el tumulto, la Legión de Reconocimiento perdió un soldado más. El joven que junto a su compañero, había ido en búsqueda del cuerpo de un amigo muerto.

La caravana tuvo que detenerse para que los caballos descansaran un poco. Los titanes habían quedado atrás, junto al terror de verse perseguidos por ellos. Eren aún no había despertado, y Mikasa, sentada a su lado en la parte trasera de una de las carretas, se quedó acompañándolo.

El imprudente soldado que sobrevivió a la persecución había bajado de su caballo, y se quedó mirando a la nada, sintiendo la pesada carga de la culpa por la muerte de su amigo, por poner a riesgo a todos, y por haber causado que tuvieran que abandonar los cuerpos.

Nadie se le acercó, como si fuese la peste. Sin embargo Levi, observando su desolación desde lejos, tomó una decisión. Se bajó del caballo, y cojeando, se acercó hasta él. El hombre parecía consternado. Pensó tal vez, que Levi le regañaría por su estupidez. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue llevar la mano a su bolsillo, y sacar la insignia que había extraído del uniforme Petra Ral unos minutos atrás.

No podía creerlo. Tomó la insignia, reluciendo sus alas blancas y azules, asimilando las palabras de Levi. Y entonces rompió en llanto, mientras el capitán se alejaba en silencio.

* * *

Los centinelas miraron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa la nube de polvo que se alzaba a lo lejos. Eran los soldados que habían partido con una misión esa mañana, pero no esperaban verlos tan pronto. Sin esperar una orden, levantaron la gigantesca puerta de troncos de madera, para darle paso a una tropa que parecía muerta en vida.

Los sobrevivientes de la fatídica expedición 57 vieron alzarse las puertas, y las campanas empezar a agitarse. La nostalgia, el alivio y el dolor se mezclaron en un remolino en sus corazones, sin poder saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que en verdad sentían. Pero eso no importaba, habían vuelto a casa.

El grupo penetró en la ciudad. La gente parecía incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, entonces vino la rabia, el dolor, y la decepción. A simple vista era notorio que habían perdido mucha gente en la expedición. El reducido número de soldados, las miradas cargadas de desolación, los pasos lentos y penosos, todo significaba una cosa: fracaso y muerte.

Doblaron las campanas, pero más que anunciar la llegada de la Legión de Reconocimiento, parecían tocar una melodía fúnebre.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 12 de marzo de 2016.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	6. Carta

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

6\. _**Carta**_

* * *

Eren despertó en medio de un vívido sueño. Era como una repetición de lo que había visto cinco años atrás, cuando tan solo era un niño emocionado por ver a los héroes regresar. En aquel entonces sólo era un chico inocente y soñador, cuya inamovible fe estaba puesta en la Legión. Ya por aquel tiempo había mostrado interés en unirse también, motivado por la gran admiración que sentía hacia los legionarios. Eran fuertes, eran valientes, eran aguerridos.

El Eren de ese entonces no comprendía por qué la gente mostraba una actitud tan hostil hacia quienes literalmente entregaban sus vidas para liberarlos. Su lealtad hacia ellos era muy fuerte, tanto así que no dudó en agredir a un hombre con la boca especialmente sucia que hablaba mal de sus héroes. El hombre no dudó en devolverle el golpe, pero por fortuna, Mikasa lo sacó de allí antes de que el adulto le diera una buena tunda.

En su sueño, veía las cosas como en retrospectiva. Pero ya no era el mismo niño inocente que creía en las Alas de la Libertad, aunque aún seguía creyendo en ellas. Ahora era el adolescente que había logrado cumplir su meta, y que, en lugar de observar a la Legión desde la multitud, era él quien portaba alas en la espalda, observando impotentemente como eran vilipendiados.

Despertó ante los constantes llamados de Mikasa. Estaba bastante herido y sus lesiones no se estaban curando. Le habían quitado el equipo de maniobras y la capa, siendo dejados en una esquina de la carreta. La capa que lo cubría no era suya, sino de Mikasa.

La multitud no paraba de increparlos. De maldecir, hacer preguntas, denigrar a Erwin. ¿Qué había sido de los gritos de júbilo que les habían obsequiado tan solo esa misma mañana? La historia se repetía, pero ahora era él quien estaba observando a la multitud desde la procesión de soldados derrotados.

La ira nació en su interior, burbujeando por su garganta. Esos cerdos no sabían nada, ellos no habían estado afuera. No habían conocido el horror de los titanes, ni habían visto a sus compañeros morir unos tras otros, aplastados, devorados, pisoteados. Asesinados. No conocían el dolor y la desesperación de ver morir a los soldados sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos, ni el miedo a morir también, porque toda su vida habían vivido cómodamente dentro de las murallas, engordando como ganado. Ganado para el matadero.

Entonces algo captó su atención, y por un momento, la ira se enfrió. Había dos niñitos, como de ocho años como mucho, observando fascinados la procesión de soldados. Eren los reconoció de inmediato. Eran los niños que en la mañana, cuando salieron, les dieron palabras de ánimo y les miraban con profunda admiración. Y aquel brillo inocente, lleno de fe, no se había borrado. No pudo escuchar sus palabras, pero por la forma en que aquel niño se dirigía a su hermana, debía estar elogiándolos por sus esfuerzos. Eren sintió una pequeña punzada de esperanza nacer en su corazón. Se sentó de nuevo en la carreta, impactado por aquella escena. _En medio de todo aquel lío, del odio y los insultos, alguien todavía tenía fe. La fe sencilla de un niño, pero poderosa._

—¡Capitán Levi! —exclamó con emoción una voz masculina y adulta, llamando la atención de Eren.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto, con líneas de expresión ya marcándose en su rostro humilde y amable, y quien se aproximó hasta alcanzar a Levi.

—¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hija!

Las palabras causaron similares efectos en Levi y Eren. Sorpresa, aunque el primero no lo demostró… y por otro lado, un ruego de "que no sea lo que estoy pensando". Pero estaba claro para ambos soldados que solo una persona estaba directamente bajo el cargo de Levi como para que un padre le dijera tal cosa.

Y cuando, inocente del efecto que sus bien intencionadas palabras causaban, el hombre continuó con su charla, Eren sintió que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos empezaban a arderle.

—¡Soy el padre de Petra!

Levi entonces sintió que su corazón se detenía. El remordimiento, en su peor forma, y el recuerdo de su hallazgo final en aquel bosque regresaron de golpe a su mente, causando una sensación amarga en su garganta. ¿Cuidarla? No, no merecía un agradecimiento por tal cosa. Él no la había protegido, el no pudo estar a tiempo para hacerlo.

—¡Pensé en parar y darle las gracias antes de ir a ver a mi hija!

Levi apretó los puños. No podía soportar aquello. Pero el hombre siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos del soldado. Sin darse cuenta de que hablaba con alguien que estaba totalmente devastado por lo ocurrido solo un par de horas antes.

—Verá, mi hija me envió esta carta diciendo que obtuvo el gran honor de servirle a usted, Capitán —dijo aquello agitando un sobrecito blanco, con el sano orgullo que solo un padre feliz de ver triunfar a su hija puede sentir.

Mikasa apartó la mirada. Eren se dejó caer en la carreta. Levi siguió caminando, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Pero sus pensamientos, eran otra cosa. ¿Ella había escrito sobre él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué pudo haber visto en él como para preocuparse de hablarle sobre él a su padre?

—[…] Y que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por usted… —continuó aquel hombre sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, ella estaba alardeando, usted sabe… Mi niña escribe tales cosas sin imaginar cuán preocupado puede poner tal noticia a un padre… ja, ja, ja… —el sr. Ral comenzó a darse cuenta del silencio de Levi. Aunque su entusiasmo por hablar con el hombre que se había ganado la admiración de su hija y de quien tanto ella le hablaba, no le dejó percatarse de la mortificación reflejada en su rostro , y de la oscuridad que opacaba su mirada ausente—. Oh, bueno… Como sea… Como su padre, yo... uh... Creo que aún es muy pronto para que ella se case, usted sabe…

"Casarse…" la palabra cuando llegó a sus oídos le causó una sensación tan amarga como el ajenjo.

—Ella aún es muy joven y tiene toda una vida por delante… Así que…

Levi se perdió en las palabras de aquel hombre, mortificado por sus recuerdos. No podía soportarlo, sus palabras eran como espadas de doble filo. El señor Ral lucía tan feliz, tan orgulloso de su hija… que no pudo articular palabra alguna. ¿Cómo decirle a aquel hombre que su hija no regresaría jamás a casa? ¿Cómo decirle que jamás la vería de nuevo, que no podría abrazarla otra vez, besar su frente y revolverle el cabello? ¿Cómo decirle que ya no nunca podría hablarle de lo mucho que la amaba y lo grandemente orgulloso que estaba de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que no podría verla y hablar de aquella carta que nunca imaginó que existiera, que ni siquiera podría despedirse de ella, porque su cuerpo había sido dejado atrás…?

¿Cómo decirle que en realidad, era demasiado joven para morir?

No, no podía. No podía enfrentarse a eso, no ahora. Si ni siquiera él mismo, aun cuando la había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo atrás, había recibido aquella muerte bien. Que las imágenes de aquel fatídico hallazgo aún estaban presentes en su mente, como recordatorio de que había fallado. Que su muerte, al igual que la del resto de su equipo, le había devastado en gran manera. Entonces, para aquel hombre sería mayor aun la tragedia, que su pequeña, su única hija, falleciera de forma tan horrible.

Eren tampoco soportó más aquello. Se dejó caer en la carreta, y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. No podía ni imaginar por lo que estaría pasando Levi en esos momentos, ni quería. Su propio dolor y remordimiento eran tan grandes que le acompañarían aun en sus sueños. Aquel hombre no tenía ni idea del catastrófico resultado de aquella misión. Ni tampoco imaginaria jamás, que la razón por la que su hija terminó muriendo fue para proteger al chico herido de la carreta que no pudo hacer nada para vengarla.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza también, sintiendo pena. Al igual que Eren, había escuchado todo aquello. Una conversación ajena, pero que había hecho a Eren entristecerse de una forma que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta, del impacto que la pérdida de la Unidad Levi había causado en él. Mikasa no podía decir nada para consolarlo, pues, como había dicho el mismo Levi, como ella misma había experimentado a lo largo de los años, la muerte es la muerte. Nada cambiarían sus palabras. En lugar de ello, solo tomó la mano de Eren, mientras él dejaba correr libremente las lágrimas que expresaban todos esos sentimientos y palabras que no podía decir.

—Bueno, veo que está ocupado, imagino que tiene muchas cosas que hacer ahora… —comenzó a despedirse el señor Ral tras una pausa que pareció casi eterna ante el permanente silencio desolador de Levi—. Así que, por favor, dígale a mi hija que la estaré esperando ansiosamente en casa… y bueno, Capitán, si no está muy ocupado esta noche quisiera invitarlo a cenar con nosotros. Si no puede venir, está bien… pero la invitación seguirá en pie para cuando quiera ir. Pregunte en el pueblo, todos saben dónde vivimos. Bueno, hasta luego Cabo, gracias por todo… Y lamento las pérdidas que han sufrido el día de hoy —el semblante del hombre decayó un momento, pero pronto recuperó aquella sincera alegría de momentos atrás, sin imaginar que estaba lamentando su propia pérdida también.

El señor Ral se marchó, perdiéndose en medio de la multitud, sin dejar de sonreír, henchido de felicidad, sin saber que estaba por recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

* * *

Nunca antes aquel cuartel se había sentido tan solo. Los soldados entraron en mortal silencio, sus rostros sin cambiar las señales del abatimiento y el dolor.

Después de guardar los caballos, los líderes principales les dieron unas cortas instrucciones a los soldados, y luego se marcharon al salón de reuniones. Tenían que hablar, tenían mucho por hacer. La reunión terminó ya entrando la noche.

Levi pensó en tomar primero las cosas de Petra Ral. Compartía habitación con Hange y Nanaba, pero el que fuera una habitación de mujeres no era lo que lo detenía de entrar allí. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, de entrar como cualquiera, recoger sus cosas personales, y luego envolverlas en una manta como si no tuvieran ningún valor.

Terminó indicándole a Hange que las recogiera ella. Y de prisa. Sin preguntar el motivo, Hange procedió a hacer lo que su compañero le pedía. Reunir las cosas de su fallecida subordinada para entregárselas a su padre.

Le daría la noticia esa misma noche.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 17 de marzo de 2016.

Corregido el 28 de diciembre de 2016.


	7. Noticia

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

7\. _**Noticia**_

* * *

El camino hasta el antiguo cuartel de la Tropa de Reconocimiento había sido más largo que el de esa mañana. A diferencia de ahora, todos habían salido en veloz carrera, con el entusiasmo de la primera misión como soldados de la Legión. Las capas ondeaban en la espalda haciendo que pareciera que las alas se desplegaban, y los gritos de guerra resonaron con fuerza al partir. Pero ahora, el caminar era lento, decaído, difícil.

Nadie habló en todo el camino.

Al llegar a la puerta del Castillo, Eren intentó bajarse solo de la carreta. Pero se tambaleó, y de no ser por Mikasa, hubiera caído. Al final, todavía en silencio, accedió a tomar la ayuda de Berthold y Reiner para bajar y llegar hasta su habitación.

Mikasa se quedó con él, haciéndole compañía. Armin también se asomó a la habitación, con el permiso de sus superiores.

"Necesitará el apoyo de ustedes, ahora más que nunca" le había dicho Erwin a Armin cuando le solicitó permiso para ir a verlo. Aunque el hombre, no dijo el porqué.

El motivo, radicaba en el profundo efecto que las muertes del escuadrón que lo protegía había causado en él.

Erwin había estado en aquel bosque, tan solo aquella mañana. Él también se encontró con el mismo escenario que Levi. Él, junto a Mike había recogido los cuerpos sin vida de sus subordinados. De inmediato supo, que habiendo Eren presenciado aquello, necesitaría el apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos. Presupuso que al menos esa noche Eren sería asaltado por las pesadillas, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones de muerte a los que un soldado se ve sometido.

Armin cargaba una bandeja con comida. La cena en sí era bastante sencilla, constaba de los suministros que habían sobrevivido de aquella expedición. Pan, agua, un poco de avena, y una manzana. Eren no quiso comer. No tenía hambre. De hecho, nadie quiso cenar esa noche. Porque, cuando se sentaran todos juntos en las mesas del comedor, habrían varios puestos vacíos. Para siempre.

—Tienes que recuperar fuerzas, Eren— intentó convencerlo Mikasa.

Eren dio una mirada triste a la bandeja. No, seguía sin deseos de cenar. Mikasa cedió.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que mañana comerás más. Debes recuperarte.

Eren asintió, sin poder decir palabra alguna.

—El Comandante Erwin nos ha permitido acompañarte un rato —dijo Armin— estaremos aquí.

—Gracias… —fue lo primero que dijo Eren por esa noche— pero… preferiría estar a solas un rato.

Armin sonrió ligeramente, y salió de la habitación. Mikasa no accedió.

—Eren…

—Por favor.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada entristecida. Era en esos momentos donde Eren necesitaba más a sus amigos, pero como pensaba Mikasa, nuevamente los estaba dejando a un lado.

—Lucha —fue lo último que dicho antes de abandonar la habitación.

Eren se dejó caer en la cama con fuerza, y dejó salir con libertad aquel llanto que a duras penas había mantenido a raya durante el trayecto.

Mikasa lo oyó sollozar profundamente, se había quedado en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, cuidándolo a su modo. Mikasa subió la bufanda hasta su boca, y en su corazón deseó poder abrazar a Eren y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no era su culpa lo que había ocurrido. Pero nada de eso serviría.

* * *

Estaba bastante oscuro para cuando Levi llegó a casa de los Ral. En todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en el hombre que le había hablado esa mañana, y en cómo darle la terrible noticia. La mente de Levi era un aluvión de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el sr. Ral no viera llegar a su hija? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia? ¿Podría sobrellevar su muerte? Casi deseó haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Hange de acompañarle, pero sabía muy bien que esto era algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa de los Ral, se sorprendió por lo grande que era. Lucía muy bien, incluso mejor cuidada que las demás casas alrededor. Se bajó de su caballo y cuando su pie izquierdo tocó el piso, ahogó una mueca de dolor. La lesión era peor de lo que había pensado.

Era la primera vez que Levi se encargaba personalmente de dar una mala noticia. Normalmente, cuando un miembro de la Tropa de Reconocimiento moría, eran Erwin y el líder encargado de la unidad al que pertenecía el fallecido quienes les notificaban a los familiares las muertes, en caso de que los tuviera. Si no se le conocía familia ni amigos cercanos, se les daba a conocer la muerte a sus vecinos, y sus objetos personales se guardaban en caso de que en un futuro apareciera alguien a buscarlos. Pero en este caso era Levi quien debía hacerlo, era su deber.

Levi tomó la bolsa con las pertenencias de Petra, incluyendo su capa, y tocó la puerta. Un, dos, tres golpes y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

—¡Capitán Levi! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verle llegar! Por favor, pase adelante, siéntase como en casa.

El entusiasmo del sr. Ral era demasiado alto. Levi intentó cortar por la tangente antes de que se hiciera más ilusiones, pero el hombre no lo dejó hablar. Le hizo pasar y le presentó a su esposa, quien parecía particularmente interesada en conocerlo.

—Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí y acompañar a nuestra hija hasta su casa —agradeció la madre sin saber lo que se le venía encima.

—Señores Ral… no es a eso a lo que he venido —intentó explicarse Levi.

—¿Pasó algo? No veo a mi hija —inquirió el hombre notando por fin que la muchacha no estaba allí.

—Señor Ral… —insistió Levi— Petra no ha venido conmigo.

—¿Eh? No entiendo… ¿Dónde está ella? —el señor Ral se mostró confundido—. ¿Está herida? ¿Podemos ir a verla? ¡Por favor dígame que está bien!

—Señor Ral... —el matiz en su voz, habló por él. Levi abrió la bolsa que llevaba consigo, y extrajo una capa, doblada en un cuadrado… un cuadrado que mostraba las Alas de la Libertad.

Hubo una corta pausa, como si al pobre hombre le costara entender su significado. Había visto antes, pero no esperaba que le llegara el turno a él. Confiaba ciegamente en su hija, en su fuerza, en la reputación del hombre que la había tomado como parte de su escuadrón especial. Creía que su hija no moriría, no tan pronto, y pensó que su ausencia esa noche se debía a alguna lesión que había sufrido y que requeriría cuidados médicos.

Pero Petra Ral no estaba ausente por esa razón. No estaba en cama, en alguna habitación de los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento, recibiendo cuidados de algún médico y descansando de la expedición. Levi no estaba allí como mensajero, trayéndole la noticia de que su subordinada estaba herida y no podría venir por lo pronto. Petra no estaba presente y Levi estaba allí, todavía de pie, con su capa enseñando las Alas de la Libertad y una bolsa de lona con sus cosas porque Petra Ral estaba muerta.

La vista del sr. Ral se dirigió del soldado a la capa, de la capa al soldado y luego de vuelta. Finalmente, la comprensión llegó a sus ojos, llenándose de lágrimas.

—No… no… ¡NO! —negó el hombre, y su voz comenzó a descender y quebrarse. Su esposa se puso junto a él, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Levi les entregó la capa en sus manos, sin poder quitar la mirada devastada de su rostro. Esto era tan duro que apenas podía soportarlo. Tragó saliva y procedió a darles la terrible noticia.

—La recluta Petra Ral, perteneciente al Escuadrón Elite de Operaciones Especiales, hoy ofreció su corazón a la causa de la humanidad —dijo siguiendo el protocolo. Pero aquellas palabras sonaron tan vacías, falsas en su boca. Ella, los demás, habían sido mucho más que eso. No había ninguna frase ensayada que pudiera transmitirlo.

La sra. Ral cayó de rodillas, arrastrando la capa con ella. El sr. Ral se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Tiene que ser un error! —rugió el hombre echándose sobre Levi, quien permaneció impasible— ¡Usted debe estar mintiendo Capitán, mi hija no puede estar muerta! ¡Usted es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y mi hija confiaba en usted!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de aquel hombre, y se echó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose. Levi lo observó en silencio, incapaz de decir algo más.

—Es verdad —dijo al fin—. Yo mismo la encontré. _Petra Ral está muerta_ —reservó lo último para sí.

La aceptación finalmente pareció llenar los rojizos ojos del hombre, y por un momento pareció que hubiera envejecido diez años más.

Levi quiso marcharse. Aquello había salido peor de lo que imaginó.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida —dijo, preparándose para partir—. Pronto se les informará sobre el funeral.

Dicho esto procedió a marcharse. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Cuando alguien que conocía atravesaba por un momento de dicha como un nuevo nacimiento o un matrimonio, no sabía qué decir. Y cuando alguien sufría una pérdida, nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Además, ya una vez había estado del otro lado. Ya había pasado por la misma situación, cuando sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos, habían muerto. Ninguna de las palabras que escuchó le sirvieron de consuelo. Era igual ahora. Nada de lo que dijera podría aliviar el dolor de los Ral.

Sin embargo, antes de pisar el umbral, el sr. Ral le detuvo tomándole del hombro.

—¿Cómo… cómo? —se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de aclararse la garganta— ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

Levi no pudo responderle con la verdad. El hallazgo había sido demasiado grotesco, y no le había sido difícil adivinar qué había ocurrido. Seguramente aquel monstruo la había aplastado contra el árbol como a una hormiga.

—No lo sé. No estaba con ella.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más allí.

—Cabo Levi.

Se detuvo.

Mi hija en verdad lo amaba.

* * *

 _¡Holi!_

 _Al igual que con LBEEP, estoy haciendo el intento de terminar esta historia. Podrán encontrar paralelismos el en capítulo 16 de la historia que acabo de mencionar, si gustan darle una hojeada._

 _Gracias por leer, ¡felices fiestas a todos!_

—Fanfiction, 26 de diciembre de 2016.


	8. Escape

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

8\. _**Escape**_

* * *

Esa noche Levi no pudo dormir. Ni siquiera el té fue de ayuda, ni el cansancio que tenía encima a causa de la expedición. Encima la pierna le estaba matando, así que las posibilidades de poderse dormir se redujeron a nada.

Quedarse pensando en las últimas palabras del sr. Ral tampoco estaban contribuyendo. No lograba sacarse aquella frase de la cabeza, ni lo que vio en aquel bosque, ni las palabras de aquella carta, ni el perfil manchado de sangre de Petra Ral cayendo de la carreta. Los gritos de angustia de su subordinada pidiendo su autorización resonaban en su cabeza como una canción sin fin, al igual que aquel rugido de Eren destruyendo la tranquilidad del bosque. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, le latían las sienes y se sintió desfallecer, como si de pronto se quedara sin fuerza y el trabajo de todos esos años se le hubiese volcado encima de repente.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, completamente agotado. Simplemente era demasiado. Estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar, cansado de ver morir a los que le importaban. Cansado de ver rostros llenos de esperanza que después quedaban sumergidos en el dolor y la pena. Cansado de ser llamado "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y tener que mantener esa fachada, esa máscara infalible y soportar tanto dolor y tanta muerte. Esa noche más que nunca su título le pareció estúpido, falso. Un chiste sarcástico, una broma cruel.

Observó su chaqueta, y se quedó mirando con fijeza el símbolo en su espalda durante algunos momentos. Las Alas de la Libertad parecieron opacas y sin vida ante la escasa luz de la vela, como si representara las vidas que se habían apagado esa mañana. La arrojó al otro lado de la habitación con rabia, sin poder desquitar su ira y su dolor. Esa libertad que representaba se había cobrado ya demasiadas vidas. La acción inevitablemente le llevó a pensar en la insignia que había quitado del uniforme de su subordinada, y ese pensamiento le llevó de nuevo al sr. Ral y sus últimas palabras.

" _Mi hija en verdad lo amaba"_

Era como un verdugo, persiguiéndolo y torturándolo lentamente.

Agobiado por los ininterrumpidos pensamientos, se puso de pie de un salto y se sentó a llenar su informe. Así, al menos mantendría su mente ocupada y podría huir de sus fantasmas, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

* * *

Eren se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el estómago hecho trizas. El rostro dormido de Mikasa fue lo primero que vio, inclinado sobre su cama y con leves ojeras surcando sus ojos. Estaba despeinada y aun portaba su uniforme. Debió haberse quedado cuidándolo toda la noche. Se sintió avergonzado, no quería que lo cuidaran ni que lo trataran como un niño pequeño. Pero Mikasa nunca lo dejaría, y estaría allí a su lado cada vez que lo necesitara.

Se incorporó con dificultad en la cama, mareándose un poco durante el proceso. El movimiento despertó a Mikasa, quien se incorporó de inmediato, lista para atender cualquier necesidad que tuviera.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó la niña incorporándose. Todo el cuerpo le dolía debido a la mala posición en que se durmió, pero no lo demostró.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

No quiso decir más, y Mikasa lo comprendió. Había sido igual cuando murió Carla, y luego cuando se enteró de la muerte de Marco. Intentarle sacar más palabras sería completamente inútil.

—El comandante quiere verte —le anuncio Mikasa poniéndose de pie— iré a buscarlo.

Eren asintió y se quedó en cama. Se sentía muy agotado como para ponerse de pie.

Minutos después llegó Erwin acompañado de dos miembros de la Policía Militar. Mikasa los siguió de cerca mirándoles con desconfianza. Erwin entró solo a la habitación y le pidió a los soldados que esperaban afuera. Los hombres aceptaron con renuncia, quedándose uno a cada lado de la puerta. Mikasa se quedó recostada de pie del otro lado del pasillo, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—Comandante Smith —saludó Eren respetuosamente, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Puedes sentarte Eren —concedió Erwin, a sabiendas de que el muchacho todavía necesitaba recuperarse—. Las noticias que te traigo no son buenas. Lo ocurrido durante la expedición es sabido por las autoridades militares y el gobierno, y se requiere que seas llevado a Stohess en la Muralla Sina para que comparezcas ante ellos. No voy a mentirte, Eren —dijo sombrío—. Podrían ordenar tu ejecución.

Eren parpadeó con sorpresa, no tomando muy bien la noticia. Iba a decir algo, pero Erwin lo detuvo.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes para poder viajar, y mientras serás puesto bajo vigilancia de la Policía Militar. No se te permite tener contacto con tus amigos ni con ningún otro soldado, únicamente el equipo médico está autorizado para verte de ahora en adelante, y siempre vigilado por los soldados de la PM. ¿Está claro?

Eren tenía problemas para comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¡Él no había hecho nada malo, el titán femenino sí!

—¡Pero no he hecho nada malo!

—Esas son las órdenes, y ni siquiera yo estoy exento de ellas —respondió Erwin con calma.

—¿Y qué pasa con el titán femenino? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—Eso es información que no puedo compartir contigo.

Algo raro estaba pasando, pudo sentir Eren. El comandante se estaba comportando de manera muy críptica, como si intentara ocultar algo. Entonces Eren entendió que la vigilancia no iba a empezar cuando saliera del cuarto, sino que ya había comenzado.

—Debo irme, se llevará a cabo una reunión para ver lo de tu traslado —se despidió Erwin, pero esta vez había una mirada diferente en su rostro, como si quisiera decirle algo importante.

Estrechó su mano, dejando en su mano un pequeño trozo de papel.

—Que te recuperes pronto, Eren.

—Gracias comandante.

Erwin salió de la habitación, dejando a Eren solo. El muchacho leyó el papelito, y su mensaje le dio una chispa de esperanza.

 _No vamos a dejarte solo. Armin está ideando un plan para exponer la identidad del titán femenino y sacarte de esta. Ten cuidado y no confíes en nadie. Destruye este papel cuando termines de leerlo._

La letra sin duda era la del comandante. Eren miró hacia los lados, y al no encontrar otra solución, se tragó el papel. Volvió a acostarse y soltó un amargo suspiro. Le esperaban largos días.

* * *

Los siguientes cuatro días transcurrieron con suma lentitud. Eren fue trasladado a una celda donde pasaba la mayor parte del día solo, pero vigilado por la Policía Militar. Lo habían encadenado y le habían puesto un freno en la boca para evitar que se transformara y huyera, y solo era soltado cuando una doctora de la Legión iba a verlo, o cuando le llevaban comida. Tales condiciones solo retrasaban su recuperación, pero los altos mandos no querían arriesgarse a nada.

Eren no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo iban a salvarlo de esta. Ciertamente no tenía la misma capacidad mental de Armin, así que no lograba imaginar cómo planeaban evitarle el destino que le tenían preparado. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, solo podía esperar y rogar que todo saliera bien.

El día fijado para su salida finalmente llegó, avivando sus nervios y poniéndole a la defensiva. Estaba listo para pelear, si era necesario, pero no sabía si tendría que hacerlo o no. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar y estar atento a cualquier irregularidad que pudiera sacarlo de allí.

La oportunidad esperada llegó, de una inusual forma. Cuando su médico a cargo fue anunciado para una revisión final no vio nada extraño, hasta que cuando vio su rostro y se quitó el tapaboca tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. Allí estaba Jean, vestido con una bata de doctor, pero con pechos falsos notándose bajo su ropa y una peluca parecida al cabello de Krista en su cabeza.

—No me mires y así y mueve el culo —le apremió Jean, desabrochándose la bata y sacándose la peluca. Desvístete y dame tu ropa, tú te pondrás la mía y saldremos de aquí intercambiando lugares.

Eren obedeció de inmediato aunque no entendía del todo cómo iban a salirse con la suya. Confiaba en Armin, pero no estaba muy seguro de si el plan funcionaría. Es decir, ¿quién iba a creerle que era un médico, o peor aún, una mujer?

—Saldrás de aquí y te irás directo a la oficina del comandante Smith —continuó Jean—. La Dra. Nighttingale está esperando en el pasillo para tomar tu lugar y no levantar sospechas —agregó señalando con la cabeza hacia afuera.

—¿Y los soldados?

Jean sonrió.

—Uno está en el baño con diarrea y el otro está dormido —efectivamente, el soldado que había anunciado su llegada se hallaba roncando en su silla—. Pero no será por mucho tiempo, así que hay que apurarse.

Jean se terminó de vestir con la ropa de Eren y sacó de su maletín de doctor una peluca exactamente igual al cabello de Eren y se la puso, y luego sacó del mismo maletín unas pequeñas hojillas que ocultó cuidadosamente en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Eren, por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas con su disfraz, la peluca le causaba mucha comezón y la bata le quedaba un poco grande, pero tendría que soportarlo si quería salvarse de lo que se le avecinaba.

Una vez vestidos, Eren encadenó a Jean y lo amordazó tal como habían hecho con él, de acuerdo al plan. Se notaba que a su compañero nada de esto le hacía gracia, pero no había más opción. No podían confiar en nadie y Eren no debía caer en manos de la Policía Militar.

—Gracias por hacer esto —dijo, y salió de la celda.

En el pasillo se encontró con la Dra. Nighttingale que le hizo señas para que se alejara. La mujer regresó a la celda y se quedó con el Eren falso, justo a tiempo para que llegara el soldado que estaba en el baño y despertara violentamente a su compañero dormido.

 _Esta me la debes, bastardo suicida._ Pensó Jean, mientras la Policía Militar se aproximaba para abrir la celda y llevárselo a Stohess.

* * *

 _Aclaro algo, por si las dudas. Bajo ningún concepto estoy alentado un Jean/Eren._

—Fanfiction, 26 de diciembre de 2016.


	9. Preparativos

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

9\. _**Preparativos**_

* * *

El plan de Armin para rescatar a Eren fue un éxito. Jean logró engañar a la Policía Militar, y fue llevado en un carruaje hasta el distrito de Stohess sin retrasos. Nadie sospechó nada, y para su suerte, no fue necesario usar las navajas que había escondido en su cuerpo para defenderse.

Erwin Smith también fue escoltado por la PM hasta Sina, y Levi se unió al viaje aunque tenía instrucciones de no luchar. Simplemente se quedaría por ahí, fingiendo que se preparaba para el juicio, mientras la verdadera acción recaería en los hombros de Mikasa, Armin, Eren, y unos cuantos soldados más de confianza de la Legión. El plan era exponer la verdadera identidad del titán femenino y capturarle, todo eso evitando la mayor cantidad de bajas y antes de que el falso Eren fuera descubierto.

En cuando al Eren real, se le llevó a tomar una ducha y comer una buena comida para que recuperara las fuerzas. Parecía de mejor ánimo aunque se mostró un poco renuente a hablar del escuadrón de Levi, y solo lo hizo cuando Mikasa le convenció de que era necesario saber qué había pasado allí para estar preparados y poder vencer al enemigo. Armin le explicó el plan que seguía con detalles, pero le ocultó sus sospechas sobre la culpabilidad de Annie Leonhart hasta el momento en que fue necesario.

Aunque al final las cosas salieron como planeaban, muchas vidas se perdieron también. Alrededor de cien civiles fallecieron a causa de la pelea entre Eren y Annie, además de que esta última se refugió en un cristal de dura consistencia y no se le pudo sacar de allí. Parte de la ciudad fue destruida también, y varios soldados murieron cuando Annie se transformó en la entrada de la ciudad subterránea.

El agotamiento físico y mental acabó con la resistencia de Eren, y tuvo que ser enviado de nuevo a la cama hasta que pudiera recuperarse por completo. Armin y Mikasa solían acompañarle y conversaban con él, intentando distraerle. La carga que había sido puesta en sus hombros era muy pesada, y las tragedias que había vivido habían entristecido su corazón y su alma.

« _Solo necesita descansar_ » les había asegurado Hange, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero la mujer bien sabía que iba a ser necesario mucho más que eso. Había visto como Eren se había familiarizado con el escuadrón que le protegía, en especial con la única mujer del grupo. Sabía que habían sido masacrados frente a sus ojos, y que a veces tenía pesadillas al respecto. No tendría verdadera paz hasta que hubiese logrado su cometido y exterminase hasta el último titán sobre la faz de la tierra.

Para Eren el apoyo de sus amigos fue muy consolador. Recobró un poco el ánimo, aunque había momentos en el que éste decaía, como por ejemplo la tarde en que se reunió con el cabo Levi para finiquitar los detalles de la misión en Stohess, o cuando vio a sus amigos en aquella cabaña abandonada y recordó a los soldados que le habían protegido. En cuanto a Levi, este también mostró un semblante algo decaído, aunque casi nadie lo notó dado su carácter poco expresivo y conversador.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para lamentarse ni sentir dolor. Tras la batalla de Stohess las cosas se tornaron en un espiral vertiginoso para Legión, sobre todo para Eren. Apenas tuvo tiempo de descansar cuando titanes aparecieron en Rose y la Legión fue enviada a investigar qué pasaba. Para sorpresa de todos no encontraron ninguna brecha en la muralla, pero sí titanes que arrasaron con varios pueblos, como Dauper y Ragako. También perdieron más miembros, incluyendo varios veteranos como Mike y Nanaba, todo eso antes de que si quiera pudieran realizar el funeral en honor a los caídos de la expedición 57.

Las cosas no fueron mucho mejor después de eso. Con todas las verdades que fueron descubriendo, se levantaron conspiraciones y enemigos por doquier. La palabra traidor parecía estar a la orden del día, cuando se puso en tela de juicio la lealtad de los graduados del centésimo cuarto ciclo de reclutas. Desgraciadamente, algunos de ellos sí resultaron ser verdaderos enemigos de la humanidad bajo una máscara amistosa. La vida de Eren se vio en peligro varias veces, siendo secuestrado en diversas ocasiones por aquellos que buscaban hacerse con su poder. La Legión se vio obligada a esconderse y disfrazarse para pasar desapercibidos y conservar sus vidas mientras intentaban sacar a la luz las mentiras. Los graduados de la 104 se vieron envueltos en duras pruebas, donde estuvieron obligados incluso a matar para poder sobrevivir.

Solo pudieron descansar cuando lograron poner fin a todos sus problemas. Primero fue rescatar a Eren de las garras de Berthold y Reiner, luego salvarlo de Rod Reiss y sus secuaces, derrocar la monarquía, exponer la verdad sobre esta y salvar a Rose del titán en el que se había transformado el padre de Historia. Las cosas solo retomaron su equilibrio cuando finalmente el nombre de la Tropa de Reconocimiento fue limpiado e Historia Reiss ascendió al trono. Solo hasta entonces fue que pudieron comenzar a planear el funeral.

Bajo órdenes de Historia se labraron las lápidas, una por cada soldado caído, incluyendo a aquellos que murieron durante el ataque al Castillo Utgard. No era algo que había estado en los planes iniciales, pero por desgracia aquella fatídica noche de luna llena apareció un nuevo enemigo de gran poder y titanes capaces de moverse durante la noche, que acabaron con las vidas de Lynne, Henning, Gelgar, Mike, Nanaba y varios otros soldados. También se erigieron lápidas para Keiji, Nifa y _Gafas_ , quienes fueron asesinados por soldados de la Policía Militar bajo las órdenes de Kenny Ackerman.

Las tumbas se construyeron en el Monumento a los Caídos, como era costumbre. Se les avisó a los familiares de los fallecidos, en caso de que desearan asistir. Sin embargo, ningún cuerpo fue depositado bajo tierra. Con los titanes pisándoles los talones durante el regreso de la expedición 57, los sobrevivientes debieron abandonar los cuerpos para aligerar peso y lograr huir. Luego tras el ataque al Castillo Utgard no hubo tiempo de recuperar los cadáveres, y los caídos durante el rescate de Eren debieron ser dejados atrás y fueron sepultados por la Policía Militar, de igual forma que aquellos que murieron cuando Annie Leonhart se transformó en Stohess.

En resumidas cuentas, no había nadie de quien despedirse allí. Solo quedaban recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos de amigos y compañeros valientes que entregaron su corazón a la humanidad. Recuerdos y una breve leyenda de sus vidas, igual para cada uno de ellos:

 _Leal. Valiente. Legionario._

Pero esas palabras nunca serían suficientes.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 27 de diciembre de 2016.


	10. Farewell

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, no así la edición.

* * *

10\. _**Farewell**_

* * *

Las despedidas siempre han sido dolorosas. Muchas veces parece mejor no hacerlas, porque representan el cierre de un ciclo, la aceptación de que esas vidas se extinguieron para siempre y jamás regresarán al lado de los vivos. Pero a veces, es la única manera de estar en paz con uno mismo, y ser libre de ese sentimiento incómodo de que se tiene un asunto pendiente.

Las despedidas nunca habían sido _su_ fuerte. Lágrimas y dolor era lo que cada adiós deparaba. Pero él no lloraba, se despedía en silencio. Siempre había sido juzgado entonces. "No tiene sentimientos", decían a sus espaldas. No podían estar más equivocados. Porque esta vez, fue la despedida más amarga a la que se haya enfrentado.

La noche anterior Levi Ackerman no pudo dormir. Los problemas para dormir no eran algo raro en él, pero al menos era capaz de poder hacerlo unas tres horas por noche. Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo descansar ni cinco minutos. La idea de asistir al funeral de sus compañeros le causaba cierta ansiedad, cierta amargura. No solo se trataba de aquellos que murieron durante la fatídica expedición 57, sino también de todos los que perdieron durante las semanas anteriores. La lista era tan larga que no quería pensar en ella.

¿Cuántos de los nombres que figuraban en las lápidas estaban allí por causa suya?

Isabel, Farlan… su escuadrón.

Una parte de Levi no quería asistir. No quería tener que ver las tumbas blancas, repletas de nombres de personas con las que alguna vez compartió lazos. No quería enfrentarse a las familias destrozadas, ver sus rostros llenos de dolor y pena, a las viudas llorar a sus maridos muertos y a los padres consolarse mutuamente por sus hijos. En especial al padre de Petra.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí. Era necesario asistir, cerrar ese ciclo. Como una especie de _catarsis_ , enfrentarse a la realidad de una vez por todas y aceptar las pérdidas de aquellos que dejó atrás. Recordar el por qué está allí, todavía en pie, tomar los sacrificios que _ellos_ hicieron y seguir adelante, darles significado.

Cuando la hora de partir se acercó, tomó su uniforme de gala y salió en silencio de su habitación.

El Monumento a los Caídos lucía bastante concurrido. Se veían civiles por doquier, mezclados con soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento usando sus uniformes de gala: una larga gabardina con su característica insignia estampada en la espalda. También había algunos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, y uno que otro de la Policía Militar. La reina también se hallaba allí, pero no permaneció por mucho tiempo.

La ceremonia fue solemne, antecedida por una banda militar que tocó una breve y suave melodía con clarines. Luego algunos soldados de la Legión, acomodados en una fila perfecta, dispararon sus rifles al aire al mismo tiempo. El estallido finalizó tan rápido como empezó, y los presentes procedieron a sentarse.

Erwin Smith fue el encargado de dar el discurso de inicio. Lucía muy gallardo e imponente con su traje de gala, y sus palabras solo acentuaron esa impresión. El comandante Smith siempre había sido bueno dando discursos, logrando tocar los corazones de quienes le oían e impregnar en ellos un fuerte espíritu de lucha.

—Estimados amigos aquí presentes —comenzó— hoy nos reunimos aquí para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos. Ha pasado ya más de un mes desde que la quincuagésima séptima expedición tuvo lugar y se llevó a muchos de los nuestros. Dadas algunas circunstancias que hemos atravesado durante este tiempo, no se había dado el momento para realizar una despedida apropiada. Desgraciadamente, más de nuestros compañeros perdieron sus vidas durante ese tiempo, y a los cuales tampoco pudimos despedir adecuadamente. Hoy estamos aquí para esa despedida final, donde horraremos sus memorias y sus sacrificios.

»No importa cuánto tiempo pase, si uno, dos o seis meses. El dolor de sus pérdidas sigue presente en nosotros como si hubiera sido ayer, y sé que para muchos quizás nunca se atenúe. No puedo pedirles, estimados amigos, que olviden a los suyos para poder seguir adelante. Al contrario, les pido que los recuerden como lo haré yo. Que los tengan presentes siempre en sus memorias y en sus corazones, que no olviden sus inagotables espíritus de lucha y el motivo por el cual entregaron sus vidas. No permitan que caigan en el olvido cuando finalice esta reunión, que sus nombres simplemente sean uno más entre tantos otros, porque la lucha no acaba cuando este funeral lo haga, ni cuando regresen a sus casas con sus familias.

»La lucha continua. Aquí y ahora. Y sus hijos e hijas, sus cónyuges y hermanos que ya alzaron el vuelo han trazado el camino para que los que seguimos aquí podamos llegar hasta el otro lado del horizonte. Lo que han hecho nos permitirá dar un paso más cerca de la libertad, y algún día, cuando finalmente la lucha acabe y ganemos la batalla, ustedes serán testigos y podrán disfrutar de ello. Tal vez yo no esté aquí cuando ese momento llegue, pero eso no me impide seguir en pie. Lo que me mantiene en pie son las voluntades de quienes nos despediremos aquí, sus sueños de algún día finalmente ser libres. Por favor tomen eso en cuenta y no se dejen dominar por el dolor y la desesperación. Pues aunque hayamos sido privados de la compañía de quienes amamos, sus espíritus nos acompañan hoy, en las Alas de la Libertad, en el viento que mece nuestras capas, y sobre todo en nuestros corazones.

»Sé que es duro decir adiós. Yo mismo he pasado por esto muchas veces. Cuando era niño perdí a mi padre, y años después a mi madre. Durante todos estos años en la Legión perdí a incontables amigos y compañeros, y hoy estoy aquí para despedir a más de ellos que se fueron demasiado pronto. No teman despedirse hoy, porque no es un adiós sino un hasta luego. Aquellos que mueren por la vida no podemos llamarles muertos porque viven en nosotros, y algún día, sea hoy o mañana, o muchos años más adelante volverán a vernos cuando nos reunamos con ellos. Hagamos de ese tiempo de espera lo mejor que podamos, y no olvidemos nunca el motivo que nos trajo aquí. Por mi parte, y la de mis valientes soldados, seguiremos peleando para que sus sacrificios no sean en vano, para que conquistemos la libertad, lucharemos hasta el último eco de nuestras almas, hasta que el viento ardiente arrebate nuestras alas.

»Hoy, honramos sus muertes y sus vidas. Hoy les decimos con toda sinceridad ¡entregamos nuestro corazón!

Con la última frase, hubo un grito de guerra, y al unísono, todos los soldados de la Legión se llevaron la mano al pecho y saludaron con determinación.

Estallaron los aplausos, y las lágrimas podían verse rodar de los ojos de los familiares. Incluso algunos soldados no pudieron reprimir la emoción, y gotas saladas se escaparon de sus mejillas mientras saludaban.

Los aplausos cesaron mientras Erwin descendía del podio, y Hange tomaba lugar junto con otros dos soldados portando cajas.

—Mi nombre es Hange Zoë, segunda al mando después del Comandante Erwin Smith. El día de hoy tengo el honor de honrar la memoria de mis compañeros y amigos, reconociendo sus hazañas y contribuciones a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Llamaré sus nombres uno por uno, y cuando mencione a sus familiares, por favor pasen al frente.

El primer nombre en la lista fue el de uno de los soldados del flanco derecho que fue masacrado por Annie Leonhart durante la expedición 57. Pasaron al frente sus padres, y recibieron de parte de Hange una medalla en su honor. La lista continuó de la misma forma en orden alfabético, sin importar si se trataba de un soldado que fue encontrado muerto, o si simplemente se dio por desaparecido. En caso de que fuera lo último, se notificaba tras dar su nombre. Esto fue hecho bajo las instrucciones de Erwin con el fin de darles algo de esperanza a sus familiares, algo a qué aferrarse para que no perdieran la fe, pero Hange sabía muy bien que eran esperanzas vanas. El caso de Ilse era un ejemplo, pues aunque en su respectiva ceremonia de despedida se le informó a sus familiares de su desaparición, un año después la hallaron decapitada dentro del tronco de un árbol.

De todos los nombres que se mencionaron, Levi fue capaz de reconocer solo unos pocos. Nunca había sido muy sociable, así que se relacionaba con pocos soldados fuera de los veteranos o su escuadrón. El primer nombre que reconoció fue el de Darius Baer-Varbrun, un veterano que murió intentando dar aviso de la aparición del titán femenino. Dita Ness, le siguió inmediatamente, asesinado también por la cambiante cuando trataba de hacerle frente. Eld Jinn, segundo al mando en el escuadrón de Levi, un líder nato cuyo récord de muertes ostentaba los 46 titanes. Su novia pasó al frente, recibiendo la medalla y derramando algunas lágrimas. En sus brazos llevaba a su hijo recién nacido, quien nunca lograría conocer a su padre.

Gelgar, otro veterano de la Legión que murió la noche del ataque al Castillo Utgard. Gunter Schültz, otro de los subordinados de Levi que había matado 47 titanes y que también fue asesinado personalmente por Annie Leonhart. Los encargados de recibir su medalla fueron sus padres, una pareja de ancianos cuyo dolor por la pérdida de su hijo parecía más fuerte que nunca. Henning, quien murió también aquella fatídica noche en Rose, alcanzado por un proyectil que lanzó el titán bestia. Iván, muerto en la expedición 57. La única vez que Levi lo vio fue ya muerto, siendo cargado en las espaldas de su amigo cuando la Legión regresaba a Karanese.

Keiji, subordinado de Hange asesinado por los secuaces de Kenny cuando intentaban rescatar a Eren y a Historia. Levi pudo notar cierta tristeza en la voz de Hange cuando dijo su nombre. Lynne, una valiente veterana quien perdió la vida junto a su esposo Henning. Luke Siss, otra de las muchas víctimas de Annie Leonhart.

Mike, un veterano de confianza de Erwin, y uno de los pocos que sabía del verdadero motivo tras la expedición 57. Fue devorado por un titán regular a las afueras del Castillo Utgard. Nanaba, una de las pocas personas dentro de la Legión que Levi conocía bien y que había sobrevivido por más de 5 años. Murió al igual que Mike, devorada por los titanes cuando se quedó sin gas y no pudo seguir luchando. Nifa, una jovencita de apenas 19 años asesinada sin misericordia por Kenny. Oluo Bossard, miembro también del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, quien murió protegiendo a Eren. Tenía el mayor récord de asesinatos en solitario, ascendiendo a 39. Sus padres recibieron su medalla, acompañados por sus tres nietos, sobrinos de él.

Petra Ral, la única mujer soldado que alcanzó el nivel necesario para integrar dicho escuadrón. Era muy valiente y leal, y se llevaba muy bien con Hange. Tenía el mayor récord de ejecuciones entre los soldados regulares de la Legión, siendo éste 56. Su muerte fue la que más afectó a Levi, debido a su juventud y la profunda confianza que ella había depositado en él. Sus padres recibieron la medalla en su honor, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Era su única hija.

El último nombre de la lista, y también el último que pudo reconocer fue el de Waltz. A diferencia de la mayoría de soldados caídos, él no había muerto durante la expedición 57, pero sí por causa de Annie Leonhart. Murió junto a otros soldados aplastado por los escombros a causa de la transformación de la cambiante en Stohess. Recibió honores como todos los demás soldados, siendo reconocido por su valentía y apoyo en la misión.

Después de los respectivos honores, la banda volvió a tocar y los veteranos se retiraron. Las familias comenzaron a dispersarse, acercándose a las tumbas donde yacían las memorias de sus seres queridos y amigos. Hange dejó flores en las lápidas de Nanaba y Mike, y luego en la de Petra, donde sostuvo una breve conversación con sus padres. Los mejores amigos de Eren y sus compañeros de la 104 se quedaron a un lado, ya que en sí no tenían a nadie de quien despedirse. De todos los fallecidos durante el mes anterior realmente no habían entablado relación con más nadie fuera de su círculo, y se encontraban allí más por responsabilidad que por otra cosa.

En cambio, Eren sí se acercó a las tumbas. Visitó de una en una la de los miembros del escuadrón que lo protegió, dejando para último la de Petra Ral, y únicamente después de que sus padres se marcharan. Le dejó un ramo de flores blancas con un lazo verde, que él mismo había recolectado. Levi le observó en silencio, haciéndose a un lado para darle privacidad.

Fue como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo. El dolor era visible en la mirada del jovencito, tan vívido como si hubiese sido ayer cuando vio morir a su protectora. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, a la vez que se despedía.

—Lo siento tanto, señorita Petra —murmuró, mirando su lápida y hablando en voz baja—. Todo esto es mi culpa. De nuevo, dejé que otros murieran para salvarme, al igual que mi madre. Si hubiera actuado antes… ni usted, ni Gunter, ni Oluo ni Eld estarían muertos. El capitán Levi dice que debo seguir adelante y aceptar el peso de mis decisiones, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que si hubiera actuado de manera diferente nada de esto haría pasado y usted estaría ahora con vida. Lo siento tanto. Ojalá algún día pudiera usted perdonarme.

Se enjugó las lágrimas, y tras hacer el saludo de la Legión, se alejó de allí. Se volvió hacia Levi, y ya sin lágrimas en sus ojos, le prometió vehemente que los vengaría. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Levi le escuchó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras. Había tal determinación en ellas que el capitán no dudó ni por un segundo que las cumpliría. Era como ver de nuevo al chico de la celda tras la caída de Trost, pero ahora más fuerte y decidido que nunca. Tras eso, el adolescente se despidió, dejando a Levi solo.

La tumba de Petra carecía de gran cosa, aparte de las flores que Eren dejó. Fuera de eso era igual a las otras, de color blanco y sin ningún cuerpo enterrado allí. La leyenda que tenía grabada era como la de las demás. "Hija. Leal. Valiente. Legionaria." Lo único que la hacía diferente era su nombre y sus respectivas fechas de nacimiento y muerte, y el lugar y evento donde perdió la vida.

En verdad era demasiado joven para morir. Había nacido el sexto día del último mes del año, en el 828. No había llegado a cumplir los 22 años. Su muerte se reseñaba como soldado caído en combate en la quincuagésima séptima expedición, protegiendo a un compañero. También mencionaba su participación en el Escuadrón Élite de Operaciones Especiales, gracias a su alto nivel en la milicia, y las 56 ejecuciones que ostentaba.

Sin embargo, aun con todo eso parecía insuficiente. No habría palabras suficientes para describir todo lo que hizo, todo lo que significó para los que la conocieron. Incluyéndolo a él. Nunca pudo decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de su trabajo, ni lo satisfecho que sentía de haberla escogido para su escuadrón. Nunca pudo decírselo a ella, ni al resto del equipo. Nunca pudo decirles cuánto les importaba, ni que a su lado sentía que tenía una especie de familia. Nunca fue bueno expresándose con palabras, lo suyo siempre fue las acciones. Cuando se trataba de sentimientos y todas esas cosas que consideraba nimiedades, para él eran algo abstracto, incómodo. Incluso se sentía torpe tratando de darles un nombre en voz alta.

Y ahora, se encontraba de pie ante una tumba vacía, en un funeral al que no pensó que tendría que asistir, hurgando en su cerebro, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sabía que Petra Ral, ni Gunter Scültz, ni Eld Gin ni Oluo Bossard podrían escucharle. Lo que una vez fueron ellos, eso que les daba vida y personalidad propia, eso que quizá sí sería un alma, estaba bastante lejos de su alcance, extinto para siempre.

Levi se arrodilló frente a la lápida, depositando un rosa blanca que había comprado en la ciudad. Sabía que eran sus favoritas, pero que nunca las tuvo por su alto precio y el cuidado que no podía darles. Sabía también que se marchitaría, pero quería honrar su memoria de alguna forma tangible, con algo que hubiese sido significativo para ella.

—Sé que no puedes escucharme —murmuró—. Y ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto. Tal vez sea porque el mocoso ese hizo lo mismo —permaneció callado unos momentos, como si no supiera si continuar—. Perdóname, Petra. No fui el líder que tú esperabas. No sé qué escribiste en esa carta sobre mí, pero sea lo que fuese, no cumplí con mi deber como debía. Te fallé, y al resto del escuadrón. No hice nada para salvarlos. No te protegí como tú esperabas.

Hizo una pausa, y por un momento se vio cansado, incluso envejecido. Había estado trabajando sin parar las últimas semanas, escuchando planes, luchando, descubriendo verdades dolorosas. Se sostuvo las sienes, como si le doliera la cabeza, y tal vez así era. Había pasado por mucho, pero parecía que nunca era suficiente. Como el _soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ debía seguir en pie y no dejarse vencer.

—No te prometo venganza porque sé que no lo hubieras aprobado —dijo al cabo de un rato en silencio—. Eras demasiado buena para este mundo. Tú confiabas en todos y creías que todo el mundo era bueno, y mira como terminaron las cosas. Pero sí te prometo algo, voy a librar a este mundo de esos malditos titanes. Pase lo que pase, no importa lo que encontremos en ese sótano, voy a seguir peleando. Ahora que sé quién soy y el poder que tengo voy a usarlo para terminar con esto. Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio y sé que Eren tampoco lo hará. Lo recordaré siempre, y cuando ganemos esta pelea y podamos salir de aquí me aseguraré de seguir recordándolo.

»No sé si eso que dice Armin es verdad. Quién sabe. Pero sí sé que tú y los otros sí lo creían. Por eso te uniste a la Legión después de todo, ¿no? Querías conocer el mundo allá afuera y que todos lo hicieran también, y saber si todo eso del lago de sal o como se llame es real. Ahora no lo sabrás nunca. Pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por descubrirlo.

Levi pareció luchar como si no estuviera listo para continuar. El recuerdo de su hallazgo se posó en su mente como intruso, recordándole el rostro ensangrentado de Petra Ral y su cabello moviéndose al ritmo del viento. En aquel instante, conmovido profundamente, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos un momento, y desear que al menos su partida hubiera sido instantánea, sin dolor. Sus miradas se encontraron, la suya propia, mortificada, conmovida. La de ella, vacía hacía tiempo ya. Al igual que aquel cuerpo, que ahora solo es un recipiente vacío que tuvo que ser dejado atrás. Al igual que _su_ corazón, que despertó, para morir también.

Levi sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desechar el recuerdo. No quería seguir pensando en ello, aunque eso no cambiara las cosas. Simplemente quería poder tener paz y no tener que volver a despedirse de nadie. Creyó haber tenido suficiente cuando perdió a Isabel y Farlan, enterrados allí también, pero pasaron los años y vio morir a más de sus compañeros. Luego llegó Petra con Gunter, Eld y Oluo, y de igual forma, los perdió también. Estaba cansado, y no quería tener que seguir soportando esto.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, por mí, por Eren, por la humanidad.

Logró articular al fin. Este era el momento cumbre, al que no quería llegar. Recordó sus propias palabras "odio las despedidas". Pero era hora de decir adiós y avanzar. Aunque eso significara enterrar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón y no volver a pensar en ello. Posó la mano en la lápida, delineando su nombre con sus dedos. Corría el viento, y la temperatura había descendido. La piedra se sintió áspera y fría bajo sus dedos desnudos, y Levi retiró su mano como si aquel pedazo de roca tallada lo lastimara. Se levantó, dándole una última mirada, listo para irse.

—Adiós, Petra.

* * *

—¿Listos para irnos? —le preguntó Erwin cuando llegó hasta ellos. Un carruaje los esperaba a las afueras del Monumento, listo para transportarlos de vuelta a la ciudad.

Levi no contestó, simplemente se limitó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Hange le observó un momento, siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber la investigadora cuando le hubo alcanzado. Hubiera jurado que vio sus ojos húmedos, pero eso era algo totalmente imposible.

Levi le devolvió la mirada, tan estoico como siempre. No había rastro alguno en su rostro de dolor, desolación o ira. Se subió las solapas del abrigo, con sus guantes ya puestos, como si quisiera reforzar su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué diablos lo preguntas?

—Por nada, enanín. Solo quería saber cuánto tiempo soportabas sin maldecir.

—Loca de mierda.

Ya fuera de la vista de Levi, Hange negó suavemente con la cabeza, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa sutil. Allí estaba de nuevo, ese soldado fuerte e invencible al que los cadetes temen y que no se detiene por nada. Aquel a quien la tragedia y el dolor golpea pero no doblega, el estoico capitán Levi Ackerman que porta las Alas de la Libertad en su espalda y lleva consigo las voluntades de aquellos que ya alzaron el vuelo. En resumidas palabras, el héroe en el que todos confían, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

* * *

 _So, here we are._

Esta historia nació hace tres años, y nunca pensé que fuera a terminarla. Siendo sincera, la he subido como tres veces porque las dos primeras la eliminé por la falta de apoyo (vaya inmadurez..), y porque no me sentía capaz de terminarla. Luego, como ya todos saben, tomé la decisión de retirarme de fanfiction, decisión que no ha cambiado.

He recorrido mucho camino desde entonces. Mejoré notablemente mi escritura y el manga avanzó suficiente como para poder añadir detalles y no teorías al azar que después se contradijeran con el canon. También pude, por fin, avanzar en donde me había estancado, lo que permitió traernos hasta aquí, el capítulo final. Ha sido muy emotivo escribirlo, y hacerlo me trajo de vuelta muchos recuerdos, letras de ost y escenas del anime.

Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Pude corregir algunas cosas y añadir otras, y el resultado final me ha gustado bastante. Perdonen si en algún momento notan algo de ooc, meses sin escribir ni saber nada de la serie se han cobrado su precio. Aun así, considero que hice un buen trabajo.

Gracias a todos por leer. Sea que escriban sus comentarios o no, les agradezco por pasarse por acá y darme la oportunidad de terminar esta historia que tanto quise escribir. Es una idea que siempre me persiguió, el deseo de llenar ese hueco que dejó el manga con respecto a la despedida de los caídos de la expedición 57. Ahora que lo he hecho, me alegra poder compartir el resultado con ustedes.

Así que de nuevo, gracias. Que pasen un feliz año y este 2017 sea un excelente año para todos ustedes.

 _¡entreguen su corazón!_

—Fanfiction, 29 de diciembre de 2016.


End file.
